


Sweet Peas & Carrots

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Series: Side Dishes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Bed Rest, Continuation, Dehydration, Doctor Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Hormones, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Stress, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be a pain in the ass, especially with 3 little girls on your hands. Things couldn't get any more chaotic, right? Wrong, For the Winchester-Novaks things could most certainly get more chaotic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No, Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a sequel to Sweet Peas and yes we made it into a series, i hope you like this story as much as you loved the first one! :D

“Back in the day, in Salem, Massachusetts, it was normal for woman to be tried for being a witch. The towns people would tie like heavy rocks to the woman’s feet and if she drowned she wasn’t a witch but if she lived she was a witch and then she would be hanged.” Dean walked around the front of his classroom. One hand was placed on his back and the other he was speaking with.

“That’s unfair to the women.” A girl in the back stood from her seat. “Men could be witches for all they knew and yet the guys just watched.”

Dean was having a long day. It was only second period and this girl, Gabriella, was always very loud and had to voice her opinion. At 22 weeks in his pregnancy and the sweet peas starting school and Cas working long hours Dean was been stressed when he shouldn’t. “Sit down, Gabby.”

“No, Mr. Winchester.” She voiced. “I’m not going to be told what to do by a man. I am an independent woman and I don’t have to be pushed around like some play thing because of my gender.”

Dean wiped a hand down his face. “Gabby, just sit down and we can talk after class.”

“You can tell me what to do. I am a strong woman and shouldn’t listen to any man other than my Daddy.”

Dean lifted his hands in defeat. “Fine, by the end of the Salem witch trials two men had died. One was pressed to death, Giles Corey. His last words as he was being pressed was “More…weight.” . It was John Proctor that was the first man accused of witchcraft and in the end the only man hanged.”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. Only two men died in the Salem Witch Trials. Out of all the woman who died for being accused of doing witchcraft. Most…if not all were innocent.”

Dean shook his head. “Ms. Santos, I’m going to ask you one more time to sit down and listen to my lesson.”

“No, Mr. Winchester. I refuse to listen to this lesson because it is unfair towards woman. There were probably 50 or 60 deaths during the witch trials in Salem and all being young woman then there was two men who died.”

Dean sighed and rubbed the side of his swell as the baby kicked. “32.” Dean said aloud.

The class mumbled. Gabby voiced herself again. “What, Mr. Winchester?”

“32. That is the total number of _people_ who died during the Salem Witch Trials because they were accused of witchcraft. 19 of those 32 were hanged for being a “witch”, 5 of those 19 were men. 13 people died in jail being accused of being a witch. Giles Corey was killed failing to plead guilty or not guilty. Ms. Santos, sit down.”

“You’re just trying to control me, Mr. Winchester! You are just a man!”

“I am your teacher, you listen to what I have to say for the 90 minutes you are in here every day. I am just stating fact for the play we are going to read. You have refused my order 4 times. Now, sit down so I can finish my lesson, Gabriella.” Dean said sternly.

The girl just crossed her arms over her chest. It was one word that sent Dean over the edge. “No.”

Dean pointed towards the door. “Get out.” Dean walked over to the door and held it open and waited but she never moved. Dean didn’t know if it was the mood swings or what but Dean exploded. He slammed the door shut. “Gabby, I don’t think you understand how rude and disrespectful you look and are acting right now. Did your parents ever teach you to respect your elders? For all I know I am your elder. I am telling you cold hard facts about something that really happened in a small village. I don’t care that you are all for woman’s right, but there is a time and a place and if you can’t sit down and listen you can live my room and I will personally take you to the principal myself.”

She looked so stunned and in terror. The whole class looked at her and was completely silent. She lowered her arms.

“I mean you are already standing and told me you weren’t sitting down. Come on…wait, hold on, how about you take me to the principal’s office and you give them your side of the story, about how you wouldn’t listen, were disrespectful ad rude to your teacher.” Dean walked over to the centered of the room. She walked towards the door.

“Guys, I’m sorry, while I’m gone I want you to write an essay on what Gabby did wrong.” Dean walked with Gabby down the hall.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#** _

“Ready or not here I come!” Ethan yelled as she ran through house. “I’m going to get you!”

Dean laid on the couch on his back with his hand on his forehead and the other place on his stomach. The girls were loud today. They were hyper and full of bounce off the wall energy. Dean had been battling nausea since he got home.

Dean had taken a mall break from his grading and decided to sit up and finished. It was quiet for a second but then a high pitch scream belted from upstairs and then three girl darts towards the living room from the stairs.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, stop.” Dean blurted out.

The girls looked at him. “Why, Daddy? We aren’t doing anything wrong?” Haley remarked.

“Y’all are being too loud and too all over the place. Daddy is trying to get work done before he starts supper.”

The girls walked away and turned on the TV and 10 minutes later the fighting began. “I wanna watch this!” A girl yelled.

“NO! WE’RE WATCHING THIS!” Another squealed.

“You stole the remote!” Dean gripped his head as a head formed and the nausea was back with full force. The next thing Dean knew all he hears is something hard hit something else and a loud scream echoed through the house and a little blonde blur charged over to Dean at the kitchen table. It was Ethan crying. She was holding her forehead with both hands and her face was bright red and sobbing in agony.

“Daddy!” She screamed/sobbed. Dean pulled her into his lap that didn’t have much room but he made it work.

“Ethan, baby, what happened?”

“D-Dot hit me w-with the remote.”

Dean cupped her face. “Let me see the spot she hit you.” The five year moved her hands and there was a knot on her forehead that was turning purple. “Ethan, how did Dot hit you with the remote?”

“Haley and Dot were fighting over channels and when I tried to move out of the way Dot slung the remote and it hit me.” She crumbled into her Dad’s arms and cried into his chest.

“Dottie Maddox Winchester, get in here now.” If Dean’s stress levels weren’t high before… they were now. Dottie slowly crept into the kitchen and over to Dean. “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t my fault! Haley kept stealing the remote and changing the channel so I yanked the remote from her and it when I pulled it back Ethan got hit.” Dot explained. Dean was silent and stood with a still crying Ethan in his arms.

This was terrifying for Dot. The triplets have seen Dean angry, they are children, they have been punished for misbehaving before. So the triplets knew that when Daddy got silent…they were in major trouble. Dean walked into the living room and sat Ethan on the couch in front of the TV. “Ethan, baby, what do _you_ want to watch?”

“Animal Planet.” She whimpered. Dean gave her the remote and she promptly changed the channel.

“I’m going to talk to your sisters in one of their bedrooms.” Dean wiped the tears from her face and kissed the top of her head. He walked over to Haley and stretched out a hand to the girl. Haley curl in on herself and looked fretfully at her father. “Haley Ann…”

Haley slowly took Dean’s hand and followed him to the kitchen where Dot was waiting. Dean took her by the arm and he basically dragged the two girls that were begging and pleading their sorry’s . He walked into Dot’s room and shut the door. “Go sit on the bed, now.”

The two ran over to the bed and crawled up and sat down with their feet dangling off the side. Dean was forcefully holding down his nausea and pull out a chair to sit in front of them. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” They replied in unison as if an act to get out of trouble.

“What were you two thinking?” Dean asked sternly. “Fighting over what channel to watch? Taking the remote from each other? That was very rude and selfish. It doesn’t always have to be me, me, me, all the time. Because of your selfishness Ethan got hurt. How would you like it if you weren’t part of a fight and you got hurt? That’s how she feels right now.”

The two girls hung their head in embarrassment. They couldn’t look their father in the eye. “Haley, go to your room. Don’t come out until I tell you too. I want you to sit on your and think about what you did, that means no playing with your toys, or drawing. I want you to sit there and think.” Haley darted out of the room and Dean heard the door shut gently. “Now, Dot, you actually hurt Ethan.”

“No, Daddy, please. I’ll be good. I’ll do time out, please, no!” She begged backing up on the bed.

“Get back over here, Dottie.” Dean pulled her off the bed and laid her on her stomach over his lap.

25 smacks later Dean walked over of the room as Dottie cried curled up on her bed. He walked into the master bathroom and splashed his face with water. He stomach lurched and he instantly puked in the sink.

Three hours later he was still puking about every ten minutes, but now it wasn’t do much of a puke it was more a dry heave. He was propped against the close to the toilet and was extremely light headed. He laid down on the bathroom floor to try to help with that but it didn’t work. He weakly stood and grabbed his phone. He hurried back to the toilet where he dry heaved a few more times.

_‘9-1-1, what is your emergency?’_

“I think I’m really dehydrated.”

_‘Why do you think that, sir?’_

“I-I can’t keep in fluids down no matter how much a drink an di have ben vomiting for hours…I was already a little dehydrated because I’m pregnant.”

_‘What is your name, sir?’_

“Dean Winchester-Novak. I live at 1307 Front street.”

_‘Thank you, sir. I have sent a paramedic to your address.’_

“My daughters are here with me. They are five, I can’t live them.” Dean gagged.

_‘They can ride on the truck with you.’_

“Call Dr. Novak. He’s my husband.” Dean said after a dry heave. He hung up and tried to stand but couldn’t.

“Daddy?” Soon a tiny figure appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. It was Ethan. “Daddy, Haley and Dot wanna know if they come out.”

Dean took a short croppy breath. “Ethan. Get Haley and Dot and sit on the couch. An ambulance is coming to get Daddy. I want one of y’all to the door to let them in. You are going to ride with me and doctors are going to take you to Papa.”

“Are you ok, Daddy?”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Do as Daddy says, Ethan.”

_**& *^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*** _

Dean was fading in and out of consciousness at this point. He heard the front door open and heavy footsteps walk up the stairs. After that all of sudden they are in his face.

“Mr. Winchester?”

Dean blinked and looked up.

“Can you stand up?”

He shook his head weakly. He doesn’t know how he got on the gurney but he remembers the paramedics rolling him out of the house and onto the truck. Seconds later the three girls who were terrified got onto the truck.

Dean knew he was losing time because he was still fading in and out of consciousness. “Mr. Winchester-Novak, we are entering the parking lot of the hospital. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Daddy, you’re gonna be fine.” Dot repeated.

The door of the truck opened and Dean faded in unconsciousness. He woke up on a hospital in a hospital gown. He had an IV in his arm. He felt a kick to his stomach. He slowly rubbed his stomach. A doctor walked in with a smile.

“Good to see you awake, Mr. Winchester-Novak.” He walked to the bed. “I’m your doctor, Dr. Gaines.”

Dean nodded. “Where are my daughters?”

“You were out for a long time. You passed out around 8:30 last night…it’s 7 in the morning.” The doctor checked the monitors.

“That didn’t answer my question. Where’s my daughters?”

“They are fine, Dr. Novak had his brother take them to school. They are fine. Dr. Novak let them sleep in the on-call room and checked up on you every hour all night.”

“Where is he?”

“He should be getting for his shift soon.”

“When can I go home? I have classes to teach.” Dean sat up, but the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No way, Mr. Winchester-Nov—“

“Dean, my name is Dean.”

“Dean, last night your baby was showing signs of distress because you were stressed. I can only guess that your daughter and I think multiple days of stressful days at the school caused your stress. I’m putting you on bed rest for a week. I need you to calm down and relax. When I say bed rest, I mean bed rest. Dr. Novak told me what you did when you were on bed rest with your daughters. I need you to stay bedridden for just one week.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded rubbing his belly.

Dr. Gaines nodded. “Once Dr. Novak gets off you are free to go home and rested.”

_*** &^%$#@!#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&** _

“You could have seriously hurt the baby, Dean.” Cas exclaimed on the drive home.

“You don’t think I know that. I didn’t try to get stress. There was a girl in my class trying to stand up where she shouldn’t and didn’t even know what she was talking about I pregnant hormoned all over her. Then Ethan got hurt and punished Dot and Haley.”

“Dean, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t apologize, Cas. It wasn’t your fault. It was all my fault. I could have handled it better. Stop reminding me.” Dean looked out the window.

Cas nodded and pulled into the driveway. “Go up to the bedroom.” Dean didn’t look at Cas and got out of the car and waited for Cas to unlock the door. “Dean…”

“Just stop talking.” Dean huffed. “Just stop…”

**_***_ **


	2. Stress

Castiel sighed and put on the reading glasses Dean made him get a year ago. He hated them, but after reading something wrong on the job, he knew Dean was right. Dean thought he looked sexy in them, sometimes making him wear them not reading. It usually was when Dean was in a kinky mood, calling him ‘ _his sexy little nerd’_.

                Cas on the other-hand hated them. It made him feel old and that was something he hated to think about. He felt stress a lot with his job, and the triplets being 5 didn’t help him when he got home. He felt himself getting older, and he always felt this pressure in his stomach from the stress.

                Dean was on bed-rest which was even more stress, but Castiel wasn’t going to show it. He didn’t want to although it was strong feeling. He was taking the next 2 days off; he wanted to take care of the trips for at least the beginning of Dean’s bed-rest. He was working today, at home.

                Castiel was in his office, reading over files Kevin had sent him. They were of some patients and emails from other doctors in his hospital. He clicked on one from Meg, the main nurse for him now. Kevin was still the nurse sending him files, but he was studying to be a doctor now.

                ‘ _Hey Castiel,_

_I was wondering if you could stop by sometime at my house. Crowley and I have been talking and we wanted you to come over. Raven and Blake want to see their Uncle Cas. It’s funny how they think you really are an uncle. Anyway, come back anytime, let’s talk!’_

Castiel smiled. He didn’t see Raven or Blake much but he heard about them a lot. Smiling, he replied back.

                ‘ _Hey Meg,_

_I would love to drop by soon, although I don’t know when. Dean’s on bed rest and I don’t want to leave him alone with the sweet peas. I’ll call you if I know I can. Thanks for contacting me!’_

He smiled and continued to work when he looks at the time. It was _2:00 PM._ He got up and walked into him and Dean’s bedroom. Dean was asleep with his arm wrapped around his belly and his feet spread out across the bed. He would always do that as soon as Cas got of the bed.

                Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s forehead as he wrote a letter, saying he was going to get the girls. He got out of the house and into his car. Dean didn’t let him drive the Impala unless Dean was in it and couldn’t drive.

                Cas’s car was a ‘ _mom car’_. He had nice sliver minivan to fit all the kids plus all their stuff. It was the car they took on vacations. Cas got to the school at about 2:15 PM, and school let out at 2:30 PM. So, he decided to wait in the line. He was one of the first ones there, only a little back in the line. A little before 2:30, he could we the triplets. Dean usually picked them up so they didn’t even notice Cas’s car. He had to call for them.

                “Papa, what are you doing here?!” Ethan said with excitement in her voice. Cas laughed and turned out of the school onto the main road. “Remember Ethan, Daddy is on bed-rest. Papa’s going to be picking you up for the next couple of days.”

                “Is Daddy doing okay?” Haley asked in a timid voice. She was more of a Daddy’s girl than a Papa’s. Ethan looked a lot like Dean, but if Cas was there, she was with him. Dot didn’t really care, she although she leaned into Dean more. Castiel knew it was because he was gone a lot. His job was getting bigger and he had less and less time with his daughters. This again, caused him all these stresses.

                When they got home, they instantly got on the couch and started watching TV. Ethan picked the channel again, which they other girls allowed. They still felt bad about her head. While they sat zoned-out Cas went into Dean and His bedroom. “Hey Baby, I’m glad to see you up.” Cas smiled and smacked his lips onto Dean’s.

                “Well, you seem happy. Ya nearly knocked me out again with that kiss.” Dean chuckled. Castiel smirked and went down and kissed Dean’s expanded belly. “I am happy, Dean. I actually get to have some time with you,” He kissed Dean again “And all three of our wonderful creations.”

                Dean smiled and looked down. “Don’t forget about this one.” Cas rubbed his hands on his husbands stomach. “I couldn’t forget about this little present.”

                Dean laughed again and patted beside him on the bed. Cas got onto the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, kissing his cheek and down. Dean looked over at him. “Baby calm down, you gotta wait for this one to come.”

                Cas sighed. “I know, I’m just in a good mood. I’ve been so stressed lately and now I can be with the girls, and not be at work for another 2 days. I can be with you more too and help out. You won’t get so stressed cause I’ll be here.”

                Dean leans his head into Cas, smiling. “I know Cas.” Next thing they know there is yelling from the den and Cas is getting up. They both roll their eyes and Cas’s kisses Dean again before getting up and settling whatever was to be settled.


	3. I Can Count on You?

“Dean? We’re home. We brought some take out.” Cas called out and seconds later Dean walked out of the bedroom. “That wasn’t an invitation to get out of bed.”

“Well, I’m out and walking to a chair. “ Dean mumbled with a major bed head. He wore a AC/DC shirt and gray sweatpants. The shirt was a little tight and the under of his belly pocked out and the sweat pants hung low under the swell so a little patch of skin showed.

Dot and Ethan ran off to their room to put their stuff away. Haley walked over to Dean and sat in the chair beside him at the kitchen table. She looked worried. “Haley, Daddy is ok. Don’t worry.”

Ethan and Dot trotted back into the kitchen and jumped into their chair as Cas set out their food. “Dean, go back to bed. You have one more day left of the bed rest.”

“Cas, I’m fine. I have been doing nothing but laying for a weeks. It’s Friday night. Can I spent time with my family?”

Cas sighed and knew that Den wasn’t going back to bed yet. “Alright, let’s eat.”

**_* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#@3_ **

Dean was laying on the back in the bed with Cas as his prop. They were watching TV as the sweet peas got ready for bed. “We should let the kids have a say in the baby’s name.” Dean blurted out.

“Why? They didn’t have a say in their names.” Cas smiled and Dean rubbed his belly glossing over that comment.

“I was just thinking that if the kids like the baby’s name then they won’t hate him or her right for the start.”

Cas laced his fingers with Dean and rubbed the swell. “We can still find out the sex of the baby at the next appointment.”

“I don’t care what the sex is, Cas. I just him/her to be happy and healthy.”

Cas looked over at the door and saw three little heads. “Alright, y’all can come in.”

Three little body crawled up onto the bed. “How’s the baby doing, Daddy?” Haley asked rubbing Dean’s belly.

“You can’t feel the kicks yet, but he or she is happy.” Dean smiled.

“When are we going to find out if it’s a boy or girl?” Ethan asked.

Dean looked up at Cas. “Daddy and I want it to be a surprise. So when the baby comes we will know and you will find out.”

“What do you want it to be?” Dean added.

“I want a baby sister.” Dot beamed.

“Me too!” Haley smiled.

“I want a baby brother.” Ethan shyly responded.

“Boys are yucky!” Dot and Haley squealed in unison.

Dean moved off Cas and Cas grabbed the two girls and squeezed them tight. “Really, boys are yucky? Daddy and I are boys.”

He began to tickle them and they squealed. “You’re not a boy, you’re Daddy and Papa!” Dot exclaimed.

“Yeah, what she said!” Haley laughed.

Cas jumped off the bed. “We were boys once.”

“Las tres amigas, I have a job for you.” Dean exclaimed using the little bit of Spanish the girls understood. “I want you to to come up with one boy’s name and one girl’s name. Tomorrow we can go over the names and compromise on one boy name and one girl name.”

**_& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@_ **

After days of procrastination it was Monday and the Winchester clan still hadn’t discussed any name for the baby and Dean was now back at work.

It was second period the class he dreaded every day because they were behind and when a substitute was there they didn’t do anything. Dean had been gone for a full week. He had a plan to be hard on them.

“Good afternoon everybody. I know was gone for a week but I gave the sub all the work you need to do to get through to get caught up. If you did catch up with my other classes you should be prepared for a test on the Salem Witch Trials right now.” Dean grabbed a pile of blank test papers.

“Mr. Winchester, the sub we had was really bad. She didn’t do anything. We haven’t finished reading it yet.” A boy spoke up.

“Mrs. Mills wasn’t a good substitute?” Dean questioned getting a whole class of head nods. “That’s strange because all my other classes agreed that she was a great sub and kept them on par to be ready for the test today. I have known Mrs. Mills my whole teaching career and I know how she teaches. There is no reason for y’all to still be behind unless you chose not to do the work.”

“She didn’t have any of the work.” A girl protested.

“All the other classes had the work. The class before and after you got the papers.” Dean smiled.

“We didn’t get the assignments.” Another boy answered.

Dean rubbed a circle on his stomach. “Put everything away. You have 45 minutes to finished this test and if you aren’t finished in that time limit you get a zero for a test grade and as you turn in your test I want you to turn all the assignments I gave you over the week for a grade whatever you don’t have will be a zero. I’m not dealing with this anymore.”

Dean sat down at his desk after passing out the papers and set a timer. Dean graded the other class test. He wasn’t feeling the best. This time around his morning sickness was pretty bad. He drank some of his water and sat back in his chair and reply to some emails once he finished grading.

The timer went off and no one had turned in their test and assignments. Dean looked up and the all students had blank tests with their names on it. “Alright pass them up.” Dean stood.

They didn’t move. Dean walked over and grabbed each test individually. “It’s strange to think that y’all would think I wouldn’t give y’all 6 zeros.”

Gabby stood. “Mr. Winchester, it isn’t fair that you would give us a test that we weren’t pre—“

“Gabby, sit down!” Dean lashed out. “You should have been prepared for this test. I told you about it two weeks ago. I told you about the assignments and y’all chose not to listen then didn’t do the test. I’m done trying to coax you to do things. I give the assignment, you do them, and I grade them, that’s it!”

Dean walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. He walked into the teacher lounge and into the staff bathroom where he proceeded to puke. Once he left the bathroom he grabbed his lunch, a coke and water and walked back to his classroom where Jess was standing at the door. “What happened?”

“I’m done trying to be the nice guy, Jess.”

“You looked horrible.”

“Well, that happens when you puke.” Dean deadpanned.

“Are you ok? Should you go home?” Jess asked. “You shouldn’t lash out at your students.”

“I didn’t lash out at them because I’m not feeling great. I lashed out because they are rude teenagers and were disrespectful. I am just having a bad bout of morning sickness today and stress mixed in with that didn’t help any.”

“Do you want me to help?”

Dean shook his head. “I got everything under control.”

“Dean you just puked.”

“Because of my morning sickness.” Dean opened the door. The whole class was silent and staring at Dean. “If you want partial credit on your assignments and a retest you will have to stay after school. I mean right after school. Three thirty to four thirty every day.”

The whole class…even Gabby nodded. Dean handed out the assignment back out. He stopped at Gabby’s desk. “Gabby, if you interrupt my class one more time…I’m going to write you up so fast, you’re head’ll spin. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Gabby nodded looking terrified as Hell.

Dean finished handing out the papers and looked at his watch. There was 5 more minutes of class. “Guys, I can be your best friend, but I can also be your worst enemy. We can have fun in this class or we can do book work, that’s your chose. Don’t go home and tell your parents that Mr. Winchester-Novak had a pregnant mood swing and gave the whole class 6 zeros, because that is wrong. You have to earn your grades and you had plenty of time to get those assignments done.” Dean sat down at his chair at his podium. “There better be a major attitude change in this class by tomorrow. If you don’t come in after to finish those assignments they better completely and on my desk at the start of class Friday afternoon. You have to come in to retake that test, by Thursday afternoon.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*^%$#** _

_“Hey, Sammy. Could you pick up the trips and drop them off at the school?” Dean called during his third period while they were taking the test which they had to the whole class period to do and were able to finished tomorrow if they didn’t finish in time. “Thanks, Sam. They get out at 2:30. Yeah I do have planning, but I have to stay until 4:30 all this week. That would be great. See ya later, Sammy.”_

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*_ **

“Knock knock.” Dean heard as he took a swig of his water and looked over to his door. Charlie stood in the doorway smiling. He waved her in.

“Hey Char.” Dean smiled going to stand but Charlie stopped him.

“No, need to stand up, I’m only going to be here for a hot minute.”

Dean sat back in his seat and laid his hand on his stomach. “What’s up?”

“I like your mood swings, Mr. Winchester.”

“You heard?” Dean ran a hand down his face.

“Yes, from some of your second period students.”

“They probably hate me.” Dean groaned.

Charlie smiled. “They are actually doing the opposite. They have straightened up. They are probably going to be near perfect for your class.”

“I did something right, awesome.” Dean sighed. “Why do I feel like crap for being so aggressive towards them?”

“Because you had to be so aggressive. Some people you can coax them through stuff but that doesn’t do a lick of good. You did right with class.”

“Thanks, Charlie. Are you heading home?”

“You know it. I have a date with someone called Harry Potter Marathon.” She smiled.

Dean stood and held his back. “Tell remember to be home by midnight and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Charlie laughed. “Seriously, Dean, you don’t have to get up.”

“I’m not getting up for you. I have to pee.” Dean grunted.

Charlie laughed. “Alright, see you tomorrow.”

Dean walked to the bathroom and when he came back Sam was standing by the door with the triplets. He was in a fancy monkey suit while Dean wore a borderline monkey suit with a button down suit and khakis. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Wow, you’ve gotten bigger since we’ve seen each other.”

“Geez, thanks. Thanks for dropping them off.”

“No problem, I’m always here for you, Dean.” Something was wrong about that statement and didn’t sit right with Dean.

“You’re always here for me?” Dean cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, you can always count on me.” Sam smiled.

Dean placed his hands back to their place on his back. “I can always count on you? If I remember correctly you forgot me here when I was pregnant with the triplet more times than I can count. You also wouldn’t come over the apartment when Cas had his twins, I can barely ever count on you. More often than not I have to get Jess, Charlie, or Mom to help. Sometimes it’s even Ruby, but I can never count on you.”

“That’s not true, Dean.”

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the room. “Come on, Sweet Peas.”

**_***_ **


	4. In Sickness & In Health

 

                Castiel walked into work that day wanting to talk to Meg. He didn’t have time to go to their home to talk unless he spend time that he wanted to spend with his children. “Hey Meg!” Castiel yelled smiling. Meg looked back at him. “Hey, did you get my e-mail?” She asked.

                Cas nodded. “Yeah, I did, but I’m sorry. I really like to spend my time off with the sweet peas.” Meg sighed. “Castiel, it’s important. I can’t just tell you now because Crowley _and_ I want to tell you!” Castiel gave her the look of ‘ _really?’_ to her, while grabbing a patients papers.

                “Come on, I promised Raven and Blake they’d be seeing you soon. You know how much they love you.” Meg begged. Cas sighed. “Okay, I’ll think about it. Now, I got to get to this patient. I’ll e-mail you later.” Cas smiled and walked into a patient’s room.

                “Good Afternoon, Harris. What brings you here today?” Castiel said with a smile shaking Harris’s hand. The boy was just about to turn 18 and was there alone with Cas. Harris smirks. “To be honest Dr. Winchester, I feel fine. I have a fever though, and some diarrhea. Other than that I feel great, like really good.”

                Castiel nodded and looked at Harris’s papers. “Well, stick your tongue out and let’s see what your fever is.” Castiel took out a thermometer and slid under his tongue. It beeped and Cas took it out. “Are you sure you’re feeling great? You have a fever of a 102, Harris.” Harris nodded. “I feel almost 100% doc.”

                Castiel pressed his lips together and looked at his computer. “Well, is that the only things that have been happening; just a fever and diarrhea?” Harris nodded, then coughed a rough cough after speaking, getting it in Cas’s general area. Castiel raised his eyebrow. “What about that cough?”

                “That’s new? It literally just started right now, probably a onetime thing.” Harris mumbled. “Well, I’d like you to go to your left up through the emergency care and go get your blood tested along with your urine. I’ll get back to you on that, probably will take a couple of days. Call if anything gets worse.” Castiel said as Harris put his hand on the door knob. Castiel grabbed it as Harris left and rubbed his nose before going and watching his hands.

                Castiel came home at about 10 o’clock that night. The whole house was silent, and Cas sighed knowing everyone was probably asleep. He quietly put his stuff on the kitchen table and walked into the bedroom where Dean was sleeping. Dean usually stayed up, but Cas knew he probably had had a bad day at school.

                Before Castiel got out of his clothes and into bed, he went into the triplet’s room. Everyone was deep asleep; just as he had planned. He went back into his and Dean’s room and stripped off his clothes and wrapped his arm around his husband, going to sleep.

**_2 Days Later…_ **

It was 3 o’clock in the morning when Cas woke up out of nowhere. He moaned as he looked at the clock. His alarm for work beeped in 2 hours. As soon as he sat up, he knew something was wrong. There was an instant turn in his stomach that made him get up quickly, only to get to the bathroom before vomiting on the floor.

                He got on his knees and moaned. His head was throbbing. ‘ _How did I not notice this right when I woke up?’_ He thought. Cas could feel his throat running dry and a cough coming on. ‘ _This all came during the night…Why does this always happen to me?’_ He cried to himself. Cas realized he always caught some kind of sickness during the night.

                He let out a rough cough and got up slowly, his head beating from inside his skull. Castiel walked slowly into the kitchen getting some paper towels and water; the paper towels to clean his mess, the water to help his throat. It took him a whole hour to clean the mess, because he kept on throwing up on top of it. Cas was lucky no one had woken up.

                After the mess was cleaned he had run out of water, but was too tired to get up. He leaned up against the wall, resting his eyes. Every time he would almost go asleep, his stomach would turn and he’d vomit. Castiel had never felt so bad in his life, but he was not going to tell anyone.

                Apparently, an 2 hours had passed since he woke up. He could hear his alarm going off. ‘ _You gotta go to work Cas…’_ He thought to himself, stupidly. He started getting up slowly, when his stomach tuned again, sending him back on his knees vomiting into the toilet. ‘ _I’m a doctor, I’ll be fine…’_ He thought to himself, his ego taking over him.

                Cas closed his eyes not able to control them anymore, he was so tired and fatigued. Suddenly, he woke up from his husband yelling. “Cas, get up. Your alarm is going off, get up.” It was a sleepy voice. Castiel rubbed his head, feeling sweat start to form on his brow. He slowly started to get up. “Cas, get up! Turn that damn alarm off!” Dean yelled, as Castiel got to the doorway. The bathroom was connected to their room and Dean seemed to notice Cas wasn’t in bed just that second.

                Castiel let out a rough cough or two and grabbed his head that was still pounding. Dean turned to Cas’s side of the bed and turned off his alarm, then got up to go over to Cas. “Hey, I was,” Cas deeply coughed “About to get that…”

                Dean frowned as walked over to his husband. “Cas, get back in bed, you look horrible.” Dean said patting Cas on the back, feeling the sweat crawling down his shirt. “No Dean, I gotta…I gotta go to—to work.” His eyes hung low as he talked and he let out another rough cough.

                “No, you’re not going anywhere but that bed.” Dean pointed. Cas shook his head and started walking over to the door closest to him. “I’m gonna go and—and you can’t s-stop me.” He was shivering too. Dean about laughed as Castiel opened the door. “Cas, that’s the closet door…”

                Castiel looked up fast and grabbed his head. “I-I knew that.” Dean shook his head. “Of course you did, Cas. Of course you did.” Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband, dragging him to the bed.

                Before Dean got Cas into the bed Cas grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. There was no stopping him from throwing up all over the floor. Dean rubbed his forehead. “I’m not going to work today either Cas, I’ll call Mrs. Mills for me.” Castiel nodded as Dean helped him into the bed. “I g-gotta go to—to work…” He mumbled in the bed closing his eyes. Dean kissed his sweat forehead. “Goodnight Baby.”

                “Goodnight…” Cas mumbled in other confusion and a tired mess.


	5. This is Too Much

Dean flung the door open. “Ruby. Thank you for coming.”

“You’re just as frazzled as you sounded on the phone.” She said concerned as she stepped into the house. “What’s going on?”

“Cas is really sick. I called his work and told him he wasn’t coming in and I already called a sub for my class.”

Ruby shook her head. “What do you think is wrong with him?” She glanced down at Dean’s belly as Dean open palm rubbed the right side.

“He’s running a high fever, vomiting once or twice every hour and sleeping between that and very confused. My guess is he got a case of the flu.”

“Dean, you should go to work. You don’t need to be around sickness.”

“If I’m not here I will not be focused at school. I will just stress myself out and I don’t need to breakdown in front of my students.” Dean kept rubbing his stomach and placed a hand on his back.

“I can’t tell the baby is freaking out, Dean. Go sit on the couch now and calm yourself down. I am not leaving until you calm down. The triplets and Tom can be late to school one day.”

Dean slowly sat on the couch. “Can you go see what the girls need to do? They should be dressed, and their bags. You may need to help them brush their teeth and do their hair.”

“Have they eaten breakfast?”

“Dammit!" Dean held his head in his hands.

“Stop worrying, Dean. You relax. I know how to get kids ready for school.” Ruby walked down the hallway and into the girls room. 20 minutes later the girls were ready and sitting on the couch with Dean except for Ethan. Ruby walked out of the room with Ethan slowly behind. She looked at Dean from the entrance of the hallway.

“Is Papa at work?”

Dean shook his head. “Papa is sick and is staying home today.”

“Is he gonna be ok?” She asked bringing her tiny hands to her mouth.

“Yes, sweetheart. He is going to be fine.” Dean sat up. “It’s time to go to school.”

“Can I go see him before we leave?” Ethan walked over to Cas and Dean’s bedroom.

Dean stood as fast as he could and walked over to Ethan but she opened the door and stepped in before he reached her. “No, Ethan, Papa is trying to sleep.”

Dean pulled her out of the room and quietly shut the door. She was shaking. Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes. Tears dripped down her face. “Papa is not ok. He’s really sick! I need to be there with him.”

“No, m’am. You are not going in there. I don’t want you to get sick as well.”

Ethan tried to walk past Dean but Dean stood and picked her up. “No! I want Papa!”

She kicked and thrashed in Dean’s arms. He walked into the girls bedroom and sat her down on her bed. “Ethan Clover Winchester-Novak.”

Ethan cried. “I want Papa!”

“Papa is going to be ok. He is sick right now but will get better over time.”

“I n-need to b-be there w-ith him.”

Dean wiped the tears from her eyes. “You need to calm down, Ethan. You are going to hyperventilate and pass out. Take a deep breath with me.”

She shook her head and tried to get off the bed. “I n-n-need Papa!”

“Papa is trying to sleep, baby girl. Papa will still be here when you get home from school.” Dean rubbed her shoulders. “He’s going to be ok. He needs you to go to school so he can rest.”

“I-I-I-I don’t wanna go t-to school.” She panted, now hyperventilating.

Dean combed his fingers through her hair. “Come on, baby girl, you’re hyperventilating.”

“Daddy, I…I can’t…breathe.”

“That’s because you’re hyperventilating.” Dean nodded. “Take deep breaths.”

“I-I can’t.” She panicked.

Dean took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth and Ethan tried to copy and after a few minutes she calmed. “Come on, Papa will still be here when you get home.” Ethan shakily nodded and Dean carried her out of the bedroom and into the living room. He set her on the ground slowly and held his back on the way up. “Haley, Dot, keep an eye on your sister and make sure she’s ok.”

“Yes, Daddy.” The other two girls spoke in unison and took Ethan’s hands and walked over to Ruby who was by the front door. Dean walked into the kitchen an poured a glass for Cas to drink.

Dean heard puking in the bedroom and walked in there. Cas was half awake and puking water into the waste basket Dean had placing beside the bed. “How are you feeling, Mr. Wizard?”

“When did we eat sloppy joes?” Cas asked with his eyes half lidded.

“Last night for supper.” Dean smiled pulling out the trash bag in the waste basket and replacing it with a fresh one.

“I can taste it.” Cas rolled over on his back.

“Let me check your temp.” Dean pulled out the thermometer he used earlier. _‘102.5’_

“You cn’t be h’re, b’by. T’s not good f’r the b’by if you get sick.” Cas slurred.

Dean smirked. “I’m around teenagers all day, I have built up an immunity for the common flu.”

“T’s bad f’r the b’by.”

“I know.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s scalp. “Come on, sit up so you can drink something.”

“Cn’t hold it d’wn.” Cas groaned as Dean sat on the bed and helped up Cas into a sitting position.

“That’s what I’m scared about. If your fever goes up any more and you still can’t keep anything down, I’m taking you to the hospital. I can only handle so much.”

“’M s’rry.” Cas tilted his head back with his eyes closed.

“Drink this, baby.”

“T’s not water.” Cas said when Dean held up the glass of Coke to Cas’s lips.

“Yeah, it should help settle your stomach a little bit.”

Cas sipped at the soda then pulled away. “M tired.”

“Ok, I’ll leave you alone for a little while.” Dean set the glass on the bedside. “If you puke there’s the basket and if you are thirty the Coke is sitting on the bedside.”

Cas hummed and laid down and Dean cracked the door and worked on chores that needed to be done in the house. A very important chore was setting up the nursery for the upcoming Winchester. Dean stepped into the old guest room. Sam and Cas cleared it out months ago and Cas had pulled out one of the old cribs from the Sweet Peas and set up the changing table. The room was already painted this funky brighter green color.

“Just 16 more weeks, little one.” Dean whispered to himself as he rubbed the swell. “We can’t wait to meet you but stay strong in there and don’t get to upset with Daddy.”

Dean walked out of the nursery and peaked into the bedroom. Cas was asleep but was really pale and sweaty. He knew he was going to take Cas to the hospital. Cas was only getting worse. Dean forced himself to stay calm, but that when he got a call from the school.

“Hello?”

_‘Hi, Can I speak with Mr. Dean Winchester-Novak?’_

“Speaking.”

_‘Hi, Mr. Winchester, This is Mrs. Pamela Barnes. I’m your daughter’s kindergarten teacher. I called to inform you that Ethan is in the nurse’s office.”_

Dean sat down on the couch. “What happened?”

_‘She started panicking about how her Papa was sick and she wasn’t there to help him. She started to hyperventilate. I tried to calm her down, Haley and Dottie tried to calm her down, but she ended up passing out. We didn’t know if you wanted to pick her up or let her rest here.’_

Dean rubbed his stomach firming. This was all too much. “Um, I’ll get my Mom to come pick her up. Her Papa is really sick with the flu and I don’t want her around him. Thank you.”

Dean hung up and dialed Mary’s number and he hung up with her a few moments later. He could feel his hormones acting up and he wanted to cry, but Winchester’s don’t cry so he stuck it up and he finally got to those chores he was meaning to do.

_******* _


	6. Falling Apart

 

                “Dean…D-Dean…” Castiel moaned, curling up into a ball with his knees touching his chest and his arms wrapping around his knees. “Dean…” Castiel moaned and gave out a rough cough. Suddenly, Cas could feel Dean’s gentle hand rubbing his head. “M’hot…” He moaned. Cas was just in his boxers, he had nothing left to take off. He was clammy to the touch, very moist, but barely sweaty now.

                Dean sighed and rubbed Cas’s hair. “I’m sorry Cas, I can’t turn the air down anymore without me being freezing.” Dean said, rubbing Cas’s damp hair. “Do you want to take a cool bath?” Dean asked still stroking his husband’s crazy hair.

                Castiel moaned. “I—I gotta ‘uke.” He mumbled trying to turn himself around in time. Dean quickly grabbed the bucket and put it in front of Cas as coke and water feel from his lips. Cas groaned and vomited again into the bucket, coughing deeply afterward.

                “Dean…D-Dean…” He moaned as Dean put the bucket down and let Cas rest on his expanded stomach. “Sssh Baby, I know you don’t feel good.” Dean cooed and scratched at Cas’s scalp smoothly. Castiel’s eyes were glazed over and his lids were barely open. His skin was so pale and his face had a tent of green to it.

                He was shivering badly, but he was so hot to the touch. “I—I gotta go t’ the ‘athroom.” Cas mumbled putting all his weight on Dean. Dean got up slowly and grabbed Cas’s hand to help him up. Cas’s eyes weren’t even looking at him. When Castiel took one foot off the bed he was shaken and held his arms out falling into Dean again.

                “Use your feet, Cas.” Dean said rubbing Cas’s scalp. “’M dizzy…”  Castiel mumbled under his breath as he starts gagging. Dean quickly reaches out for the bucket and gives it to Cas. He puked into it right away.

                Dean helped him walk slowly into the bathroom with the bucket. Castiel couldn’t even stand up right, let alone stand while peeing. So Dean, sat him down on the toilet and pulled down his boxers. “Okay Cas, you’re all good…”

                Cas nodded as he let his stream go. He hadn’t gone in hours and not much came out. At that it was almost an orange color. Dean let Cas sit on the toilet while he got some water running. “’ont wanna bathe…” He moaned, his eye lids closing while he talked.

                Dean let the water running and left the room, and Cas didn’t even care. He felt like absolute shit if not worse. When Dean came back he had a tall glass of water with ice cubes in it. “Okay Cas, I’m going to help into the bath water okay?” Dean said holding Cas’s hand. “Cas you have to use your feet, baby.” Dean helped him up as much as he could get into the tub. It was cool water, but not freezing cold. It was about room temperature.

                 Castiel laid in there and Dean handed him his water. The water went everywhere from Cas’s shaking, so Dean just took it for him. “Okay take sips baby.” Dean said putting the water to his husband’s lips. Castiel took one sip and moaned, shaking his head. “C’nt hold ‘own.”

                “More sips baby, you’re getting very dehydrated.” Dean tried on. Cas shook his head. “’M hot…” He mumbled even in the cool water. Dean plugged back Cas’s noise and tilted his head back, making Cas open his mouth and let the water in.

                Cas made a rough cough or two and swallowed. Dean knew it was not staying for long, because Cas’s face was greener than before. He gagged and Dean put the bucket in front of him. Cas vomited the little water he drank and mucus from the bottom of his stomach. Cas acted like he was crying, but he couldn’t let a single tear fall, only because tears wouldn’t form.

                Dean ran out of the bathroom, and came back with a thermometer. Cas was vomiting up more of the mucus on the bottom of his stomach. “Are you done, baby?” Dean asked rubbing his husband’s back. Cas nodded frowning and rubbing his head. Dean stuck the thermometer in Cas’s mouth, taking out when needed. “Cas, we’re going to the hospital.”

                “Dean ‘old me ‘ot ‘t go ‘t work…” Cas mumbled gagging into the buckets. “I am Dean, Cas. We’re not going for work, we’re going to check you into an emergency room.” Dean said draining the water in the tub and helping Cas up.

                Cas gagged again and dry heaved into the bucket. “’M tired…” Castiel mumbled, with another rough cough. Dean nodded. “I know baby, but we got to get you some clothes on.” Castiel shook his head. “Wanna go ‘t ‘ed.”

                “No Cas, we’re going to the hospital.” Dean said as he helped Castiel into his pants. Cas shook his head and gagged, falling to the floor to his knees. Dean lifted Cas’s hands over his head and pulled a shirt on over his head. “Okay Cas, I’m going to help you to the car, okay baby?” Cas shook his head. “M hot…too hot…’ired”

                Cas was panting at this point and his glazed face was paler and more clammy than before. He thought he saw a tear fall out of Dean’s eyes but he wasn’t sure. He could hear the door of the house open and Dean talk to someone. Cas’s gagging became worst as he let his eyes close, trying to sleep for a second.


	7. I Can't...

He didn’t understand why he was pacing around the hospital room. Cas was fine. He had finally stopped vomiting and was sleeping peacefully. Doctors had given him antibiotics for his flu and an IV for his dehydration. Dean could relax now, but he couldn’t.

As Dean and Cas left Ethan, Dot and Haley were being dropped off by Sam. The way he left Ethan was pure torture for Dean. She was freaking out; screaming, flailing in Sam’s arms and balling. She was utterly hysterical. Dean couldn’t handle that. He was getting emotional and was on the verge of tears even though everything was finally ok.

He wasn’t ok. His back was killing him but he couldn’t sit down. The baby was moving all over the place. He...or she was very upset. It wasn’t until Anna walked into the room that Dean realized how much of a mess he was. “Anna? You’re a OBGYN, not an ER doctor.”

“Yeah, I was on call and heard Castiel was here and you were not looking good.” She said with a serious face. “Nurse McCloud…Meg…told me. She was right. You look really bad, Dean. Sit down.”

Dean shook his head and turned away from her putting both hands on his back. Anna touched his shoulder and the tears started flowing. “I can’t.”

Anna gently lead him to the couch in the room. Dean slowly lowered himself down into the seat with a painful grunt. Dean covered his face and sniffed. “I know you are really stressed right now. I know you had to basically drag Castiel in here. You need to take a step back.”

“I left my house with my terrifyingly sick husband as my daughter came home and one of my girls being a Papa’s girls with I think anxiety started freaking out. Cas being here is killing her. One of the other is a Daddy’s girl and it’s killing her for me being here. I missed work to be here, work has been stressing me out, Cas being here so much I never see him is hard on me because I work as well and have to pick up the kids, help them with homework, cook supper, do chores while handling them and helping them with their chores, getting them ready for bed and dealing with their nightmares and little kids troubles and some nights Cas doesn’t see because he is here or the other nights he is trying to get sleep for an early morning the next day…This is all too much.”

Anna rubbed his back. “Talk with Cas about this.”

“I want Cas to be here to help with the triplets. He’s at work so much, he thinks he knows them but not everything. Ethan is clumsy and clingy, while Dot has nightmares and a dare devil, but Haley is still wetting the bed occasionally and the drama queen.”

“Talk with Cas about this. You shouldn't bottle this all up.”

Dean nodded. “Once this baby comes Cas has two weeks of paternal leave. We can talk then.”

“Cas is definitely spending the night here. I want you to go home and get some sleep. I think you should call your work tomorrow saying you can’t come in and rest with Castiel. He should be a little fatigued and weak tomorrow and not contagious. I’ll go ahead and get Cas the rest of the week off.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*^%$#%^&*(&^%$#** _

“It hasn’t to be an argumentative topic. Pros and Cons. For or against. Pick a side and roll with it.” Dean said that next Monday morning. It was Cas’s first day back on his feet at work and Dean was less stress but feeling the aches and pains of pregnancy.

He was tired and his back was the worse ache on his body. He had to troop through it, being a teacher he had already missed too many days. “This is only your mid term grade, but it’s a big part of your overall grade. You have the whole period to brain storm your topic and write a lay out of your paper.”

Dean sat at his desk and took a swig of his water. It was only the first period of the day and he was already feeling bad. The first thought in his mind was if Cas had gotten him sick, but he knew it was just pregnancy. Everything boiled down to pregnancy. Cas felt the baby kick for the first time two weeks ago but hasn’t really any lately. Cas is usually home when he…or she is sleeping.

It was going to be a long day.

**_* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#_ **

A long day it was. Dean trudged to his beloved Impala when there was a tap on his shoulder. He didn’t think he would get yelled at if he left during his planning period because he was going to go pick up his kids.

“Mr. Winchester?”

Dean turned around and it was no one other than Gabby Santos. “Yes, Gabby.”

“Umm, do you have a minute?”

Dean looked at his watch. He didn’t really have time, but something about Gabby’s facial expression was unsettling. “I don’t have long. I have to pick up my daughters from school.”

“Is there any way I can get a ride from you? You can pick up your daughter first.” Gabby said with a shaky voice…a voice only used when on the verge of tears.

“Gabby, what’s wrong?” Dean held his back.

Her lips quivered. “I’m pregnant.”

“Does the father know?” Dean nodded.

A tear slid now her face. She opened her open but closed it again and bit her lip. Dean stepped forward and pulled her close. “Mr. Winchester…I was raped.”

“Shh, shh, it’s ok.” Dean held her close. “Do your parents know?”

“They think I’m lying and kicked me out. I have nowhere to go.” Gabby sobbed. “I have no money, no car, or clothes. Nothing.”

“Shh, shh, come get in my car.” Dean lead her to the Impala and opened the passenger door for her and then walked over to driver’s side. He put his phone to his ear. “Hey Sammy.”

_‘What’s going on, Dean?’_

“I was wondering if the Sweet Peas could stay at your house tonight and maybe tomorrow night?”

_“Why? It’s fine for them too, but what’s going on?’_

“It’s just a situation that I don’t want the five year olds to over hear.”

_“Like what?’_

“I’m not at liberty to say yet, but we I can, you will be the first person I tell.” Dean hung up and got in the car after Sam’s response. “Ok, Gabby, do you have an aunt or uncle you can stay at? Or a friend or boyfriend?”

“I can make some calls, but not tonight.”

“No doubt about it, you are staying at my house.” Dean nodded and turned on the car. “Why didn’t you tell anybody about being raped? Why didn’t you go anywhere?”

“I did. The rapist was arrested but my parents never believed me so when I found out I was pregnant they thought I was a slut and kicked me out.”

“Make some calls tonight. If you can find a place to stay tonight other than my place that’s fine. You can stay here tonight as well.” Dean handed her his cell.

After an hour she found a place. Her aunt’s house. Dean felt relieved that he helped a young girl and had a night with chaos. He flicked on the TV and turned it a channel that was playing a Dr. Sexy M.D marathon and he drifted to sleep on the couch, laying on his side, wrapped in a warm blanket.

**_***_ **


	8. So Horny For You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, i had to delete and redo this chapter because after reading it the way MCRgurl wrote it i thought there could have been more and some small details were left out that made the chapter not fit. 
> 
> I'm sorry again, i hope you like it :D

                 Castiel walked into the hospital still feeling like horse shit. Just because he was contagious didn’t mean he wasn’t still ill. His throat was sore, scratchy, an dry and he either felt as hot as balls or colder than Satan’s comebacks. He was too eager to work. He could finally do something other the lay around the house and drink hot tea and watch Dean clean and do chores. He was honestly just glad to have stopped vomiting all the time.

                Of course _someone_ had to ruin that. “Dr. Novak, what the hell are you doing here?” Meg yelled running over to him. Castiel was shivering as he stepped in closers.

“I’m working…” Cas said typing away at his computer before standing up.

                “You know the rules, Castiel so beat it!” She started pushing Cas out the door with all her strength, but not going very far, very fast.

“Meg, I _have_ to work…” Cas gripped the doorway.

                “Well, you can’t Castiel. You know the rule; you’re not allowed to come back until you are 100% and I can tell you’re not even 50% right now.” Meg pushed him into the elevator.

Castiel sighed. “I’m not contagious, Meg.”

                “It doesn’t matter! It’s for cautious measures, now go! You could say you’re 110% and I will still send you home because you look like you dead weight.” She shouted dragging him out of the hospital. “If I see you in this hospital and not at 100%, I swear to God I’ll kick your ass so hard Dean will feel it.” Meg was very protective over her patients. She called it her ‘ _motherly calling’_.

                So Cas got back in his car and left back to home. Dean wasn’t home yet, he had finally gone back to work. Castiel had the whole day to himself, and he didn’t even know what to do. So, he got in bed and did what he did best. He went to sleep.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*** _

_**Tuesday…** _

Castiel woke up that morning biting his lip and from pleasure. Dean was biting and nipping at Cas’s ear. Castiel let out a moan and suddenly a hand was over his mouth. “Ssssh Baby, the triplets are still asleep.” Dean kissed down Cas’s neck that was bit sweaty from being so hot.

                Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Baby…we can’t…” He groaned out, trying to get out of Dean’s kisses. Dean kissed down Cas’s back, and Cas got up. “I still have symptoms baby, I don’t want you sick.” Castiel was feeling better than yesterday, but his throat was still raw and he was very hot.

Dean sighed. “Baby, they said you’re not contagious. Please, I’m so horny…” Dean begged. “Baby, I’m so horny for you.”

                Castiel shook his head. “You’re just going to have to wait, Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, I’ll wait…” He winked as he got up to wake the kids. Castiel shivered getting cold and wondering what Dean had up his sleeve. Cas sat up and looked over at Dean who was slowly falling bac to sleep for two more hours. He left hand draped gently over his swollen abdomen. The smug look on Dean’s face made Cas shiver.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

                “Cas baby, I’m home!” Dean called as he entered their one story duplex house. Cas was in the living room, drinking some hot camellia tea, laying down on the couch, watching some of Dean’s recorded Dr. Sexy MD episode he hadn’t didn’t yet. He didn’t hear any of the sweet peas coming in with him. Dean walked into the living room, toed off his shoes, set his stuff down and instantly sat next to Cas on the couch.

“Where’s the trips?” Castiel asked looking around then at his watch, maybe it wasn’t time to pick them up yet.

                “I dropped them off at Sam’s for dinner so we could…ya know.” Dean grinned and began to smooth caress Cas’s neck. Cas gripped the pillow on the couch.

“Dean, we – we can’t…I’m still—oh God…” He moaned audibly as Dean palmed Cas’s crotch.

                “B-Baby—“ Cas moaned as Dean rubbed that area making Cas relax.

“We’re just not going to kiss…” Dean smirked and kissed down Cas’s chin. “Baby, my hormones have been everywhere. I have been waiting for this all day. My heart has been pounding and the baby has been doing flips with y just thinking about you.”

Cas nodded and bit his lip. “I guess – I guess that’s o-okay.” Dean smirked and Cas sat up. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right.” Castiel rubbed his hands up Dean’s shirt. As Cas’s hands ran up Dean’s shirt, playing with his nipples, making Dean moan and gripped Cas’s crotch firmly.

                Castiel didn’t want to kiss Dean, but he was so tempted. Dean started to palmed his crotch up against Cas’s and Cas moaned. He moved off the couch and began to unbutton Dean’s pants letting the erection spring out. Castiel rubbed his hand against Dean’s cock, smirking at the tiny wet stain of precum forming.

                Dean moaned as Cas pulled out Dean’s dick out of his boxers. Cas rubbed it until Dean stopped him. He moved his hands down to Cas’s pants, unzipping them and letting his bulge pop out. His precum stain was bigger than Dean’s.

                Dean took Cas’s cock and slid it out of his boxers. “I want you to masturbate for me, Cas…” Dean moaned wrapping his hand around his own cock. Castiel did the same and rubbed his own throbbing member. He was practically in Dean’s lap. Their fingers bumped into each other with every pump. Dean was sitting as far back as he could and yet his perfectly rounded belly touched Cas’s leaking cock.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby…” Castiel moaned biting his lip.

Dean nodded breathlessly. “I want your big, throbbing, and wet, cock to slide into my perfect little hole.”

                “I want to thrust into you, until you’re moaning out my name…” Cas mumbled, as they masturbated together.

“Oh Baby, I want to moan your name all night long…” Dean moaned with another pump.

Castiel moaned and bit his lips. “Let me Baby, please…I need to be inside you, baby. I need to so bad.” Cas moaned rubbing his cock.

Dean shook his head. “I wish you could baby…I wish you could fuck me in my tight awaiting hole… I’m so horny for you. I want you inside me so bad. My body aches for you. 

                That was all Cas could handle. He was coming all over his chest and as soon as Dean saw his husband fall apart, he was coming onto his smooth belly too. Cas smiled. “Dean, I can’t wait till I’m 100%, so I can fuck you so hard…” Cas moaned.

Dean nodded as Cas got off Dean’s lap. Dean slowly sat up and moved his body so he could kiss down Cas’s chest, licking up all the come. Cas licked Dean clean and kissed up and back down his body until he the limp muscle. He gave a peck to the tip and looked up as Dean who was laying back on the couch with one leg on the ground and the other pulled back as he post orgasmic-ly rubbed his baby bump. “Round 2?” Cas offered.

Dean smirked opening his arms, motioning for Cas to approach him. “Of course…”

**_***_ **


	9. Which is More Important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up i have it that Dean's second period student are Juniors. I am also going off i did my junior year in English...(I was just recently a junior so it's fresh on my mind...i'm a senior)... enjoy :P

**_6 Weeks Later…_ **

Dean learned that walking around his classroom was both good and bad. At this point he had gotten the pregnant waddle. It was good because walking helped with his back, but bad because it hurt his feet.

He read that a baby should move 10 times every hour. This baby moved way more than 10 times. Dean walked up and down the rows during his second period. He thought that keeping on his feet and constantly passing each and every student kept them on his feet. Every morning he has the class put their phones on his desk so all their focus would be on the class, even if it was only English.

“I am still on the fence about your behavior to give you the freedom to pick your slots for your Junior Project Speeches.” The class was silent. Dean didn’t know if the class hated him or respected him and know that he isn’t messing around. “Today I want to spend the whole class time talking with you about the placement of your name for the order of the speeches.”

A boy raised his hand. “How are you going to do this?”

“I was gonna go by last name, but that’s no fun.” Dean walked to the front of the room. “Then I thought of going by first name, or by average grade.” He smiled. “I even thought about going by shortest to tallest.”

A girl raised her hair. “So you haven’t made the list yet?”

Dean pulled his rolling chair out from his desk it was the same one he used when on bed rest with the triplets. It was a good chair, why replace it? He grabbed a clipboard and a pen. He sat down on the chair with a huff. “We’re gonna play a little game of trivia.” Dean sat back in his chair set his clipboard in his lap and set his pen on the top of his belly. “I was pick the first person to raise their hand. The questions will be based either on fun facts I have told you about me and what we have learned this year. If your answer is correct than you go on bottom of the list. You get to go last. The last person will be the first to speak first. It will just tell you who has been listening and who doesn’t care. First questions. What is my full last name? The first few will be easier.”

Near the end of the period they were down to the last four people. Dean sat there looking over the list. He had set his pen back on his belly when suddenly the jump off. The class gasped and Dean laughed.

“Don’t worry, just mean the little guy’s moving around.” Dean sat up and looked down at the pen now on the floor. This was his next question…more of a gesture of kindness. The four left to be put on the list were all guys and all almost failing his class. He was surprised two of them even showed up.

At 30 weeks tying his shoes were out of the question. Cas would help him tie them on the days he goes to work a little after Dean, but on the other days he resorts to slip-ons. Bending over was nearing impossible. If something landed on the floor someone would have to get it or it won’t get picked up by Dean.

One of the four guys got up an crouched down and picked up the pen and handed it to Dean. “Here ya go, Mr. Winchester.”

“Thanks, that was kind of you.” Dean remarked writing the guys name on the list.

“No problem, my Paps just had my baby sister a month ago. He was struggling to bend over and stuff too.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“I’m home.” Dean called as he shut the front door. He heard the pitter patter of bare feet on the hardwood and the giggles of tiny little girls.

“Daddy!” They squealed.

“How was Papa on picking you up from school today?” Dean asked as he walked to the living room.

“He was 15 minutes late.” Ethan remarked.

“So he wasn’t perfect like I am.”

“NO! Papa is perfect too!” Haley exclaimed. “You’re just better at picking us up!”

“Daddy! You came right in time. Marie is gonna pick me up any minute.” Dot squealed.

“Marie?” Dean sat on the couch.

“Yeah, Marie. Dottie is sleeping over at Marie’s house tonight.” Cas smiled as he walked into the living room with damp hair and wearing sweat and a casual t shirt.

“Papa is taking me to Tammy’s house when Dot leaves!” Haley grinned snuggling against Dean and rubbing his belly.

“You’re leaving me too?” Dean gasped. Dean looked on his other side at Ethan. “At least my little lady is staying with me and Papa.”

“No, Daddy. I wanted to sleepover at Tommy’s house.”

“Oh no, it’s gonna be just me and Papa tonight.” Dean grinned staring at Cas who was rubbing the back of his neck.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

Dean laid in bed that night staring at Cas who was staring right back at him. He gently brush the tameless hair off Cas’s face and smoothly traced the outlive of his jaw. “This is the first night you have been able to come home early since you got sick 6 weeks ago. I feel like you’re drifting away from me.” Dean said softly.

“It’s not like I want to be at work so much.” Cas replied calmly.

“Then why when you were sick you insisted are going to work, or when you were on bedrest your begged to go to work?” Dean’s voice cracked. “You take other doctor’s shifts at least once a week. You leave for work early and come home late. I’m either already asleep or haven’t woken up. It seems like I see you every other day for a half hour at most because you either have to leave shortly after I go to work or right before I go to sleep. I miss you.”

“The hospital needs me, baby. We are under staffed and our practice is growing bigger every day. I’m just trying to bring us in a little more cash to spend on the new baby.”

“We have enough money. You salary is triple mine. We are well enough without your extra hours and shifts. At this point it’s choosing which is more important; your job or your family.” A tear slid out of Dean’s eyes. One ran over the bridge of his nose and across his face where the other ran towards the pillow.

“I love you and the sweet peas more than anything, Dean. You and them mean the world to me. I was just trying to make it better for them. I wanted to show them that hard work and determination gets you places.” Cas wiped Dean’s tears.

Dean took Cas’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “It also makes you drift from your husband, three daughters and upcoming child.”

“Don’t leave me, baby.” Cas’s voice quivered at Dean’s tone and attitude.

“That depends on you; whether you think work or your family is more important in your life.” Dean sat up. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Dean, baby, I will cut down on hours and make it I get the weekends off. We will spend time will each other as a family on the weekends. You and the sweet peas and that carrot are the center of my world and not even work can change that.”

“One can only hope.” Dean said softly as he shut the bathroom door.

_******* _


	10. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we have not updated as fast as we used to. School has started and I (MCRgurl) have been busy with marching band, homework, and school. Bringmesomepie has been too. I hope y'all understand! Chapters will be up asap!

 

                And so he did. Castiel woke up at 5 o’clock on that Saturday morning hearing his alarm clock, he was ready to get up, but he wasn’t going to. He was going to call in later and say that he was not working weekends anymore.

                He wasn’t going to take over people’s shifts either. The kids and Dean were _way_ more important to him than his job. They couldn’t fire him either because he was almost the highest up in racks. He mostly did stuff that he _could_ do at home on weekends anyway. The pay was just better at the hospital.

                Castiel turned over and shut his alarm clock off. Dean was sound asleep with his arm wrapped around his stomach. Cas smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean and spooned into him. He kissed his shoulder and intertwined his fingers with his. “I’m not going anywhere, Dean.” He whispered closing his eyes, falling asleep.

 

                Castiel woke up that morning by being bounced on the bed. He could feel tiny feet bounce around the large bed that he slept on with tiny voices chanting “Papa, get up!”

                Castiel moaned and rolled the other way. “Get up Papa!” Dot yelled as Castiel opened his eyes. He opened them to see three girls giggling in there PJ’s with Dean smiling wide at Cas’s side. “Good Morning, Sunshine.” Castiel smiled back. Dean kissed Cas’s cheek.

                “It’s 9:00 o’clock and they’ve been wanting to spend time with you for the past 2 weekends. The plan was for me to meet up with Charlie and dropped them off at Sammy’s, but since you’re here…” Dean smiled as Ethan jumped onto Cas’s lap with a huff and finished his sentence.

                “You get to be with us!” Castiel smiled and sat up wrapping his arms around one of his daughters. Castiel smiled. “Alright, well what do you guys want to do today?” He asked.

                They all answered at once. “Well how about we go to the mall and get you guys some new clothes, and get something while we’re there. Does that sound good?” They cheered and Castiel smiled and looked over at Dean.

                Dean nodded. “Alright I’m going to go, everyone. Charlie is probably already on her way.” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel on the lips. “Ew!” They heard with another “Gross!” in the background. Ethan and Dot said. Haley laughed. “Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” She said with puppy dog eyes.

                “Of course, Haley!” He leaned down and kissed her on the tip of the nose. The other girls laughed at the way Haley flinched not expecting him to kiss her tiny nose. Dean left soon after that, leaving Cas alone with the girls. What was he going to do with himself?

 

                It took Castiel longer than he thought to get all the girls in the car and out going into the mall. He didn’t know how Dean could do it without him.

                When they crossed the street they all held on hand and hand until hitting the sidewalk and going inside. They were at city side store that only made clothes for little girls. It was pretty much little girl heaven; expect no Barbie’s.

                Castiel felt weird going in there, he was somewhat the man in the relationship. He was almost if not always top in bed so he at least thought he was. The girls were by Cas’s side picking out clothes. Cas was only buying them one shirt so they had to choice wisely.

                There was a ton of crazy and creative shirts in there. Some of them sparkled and some of them had little cartoons that said something funny on them.

                Ethan picked out an orange, sparkly shirt with a bit of pink on the hem. It took Haley a long time to find her favorite, but she found it. The shirt she found had a cute, little bunny with glasses on it. It took Dot a matter of seconds to find her shirt. It was bright blue with a small poodle on the front. It had a bow on its ear. Castiel smiled knowing his daughter’s were all very different. He knew that none of them where alike, and that pleased him.

                They finally got a bite to eat. All of them wanting chicken nuggets and some fries. Although, that wasn’t the healthiest choice, he let them have it. Castiel just ate a salad instead.

                When they were all done eating, they all went to the car with the new shirts and smiles on their faces. The drive home wasn’t long, but it was surely loud. The girls were overly-hyper and of course when they are hyper they need to get the energy out.

                They all ran inside and were running around the house. “Girls, don’t run in the house. You’re gonna fall and hurt yourself.” Castiel warned, but of course his warning was no good.

                All he heard was giggles and then a bop to the ground with a scream followed after it. Castiel hurried up and went over to where he heard the noise. Haley was on the ground crying, her long blonde hair knotted from the wind.

                Castiel got down to her level and wiped her tears of her cheeks. “Come here doll-baby, everything is okay.” He says calmly, picking her up into his arms, seeing a small bleeding scratch on her knee. “Let’s go clean this off okay?”

                Castiel walked into the kitchen and sat the young girl on the counter. He took a washcloth and began to clean out her scratch. She was still crying and gripping onto her Papa’s shirt. “It’s okay doll-baby, you’re going to come and sit on the couch with Papa.” She nodded as she sniffed.

                Castiel sat her in his lap as he talked. “Now, what did I say about running in the house?” He said turning from doctor mode to parent mode. “D-don’t run in the h-house…” She whimpered.

                “And why did I say that?” Cas asked, looking down at her. “B-B-Because I could fall and g-get hurt…” She rubbed her eyes and hide from Cas.

                “Please look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Cas warned making the girl look up. “Was I right? Did you fall and get hurt?” Cas said. Haley nodded. “Alright, well I think this was punishment enough, but next time I won’t be as easy, okay?” She nodded and Cas kissed her forehead.

                Hours went by and Cas had sent them all to bed. He was in bed, reading his book with his annoying reading glasses on hearing the door open. ‘ _So this is how Dean feels…’_ He thought.


	11. Their Worst Nightmare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I (bringmesomepie) have been really busy lately so i haven't been able to write. I have been just super busy with my job where i work 4 to 5 days a week and i'm still in high school (senior) so i have been working on my honors English class (graduation project plus reading project and college applications) and i am also in AP Art which is extremely time consuming. MCRgurl also is still in school (sophomore...lame) and is also in marching band. So our schedule is packed. Please bare with us and we promise we will get chapters out as soon as we can, but there might be little gaps between each chapter... Enjoy the chapter :P

Dean had gotten home later than expected. He accidently fell asleep on Charlie couch as they were watching a movie. Jokes on her because she fell asleep as well.

He waddled into the bed room to find Cas asleep looking worn slam out but a smile on his face as he slept peacefully. It must have been a good day.

He felt asleep quickly because the pup was sound asleep and not moving. He hoped things were gonna get better.

_*** &^%$#@#$&*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

_**A Few Weeks Later…** _

A Monday had rolled around and it was just a normal day. Cas was at work and Dean taught his class. “Good afternoon, class.” Dean welcomed as the ate bell rang his second period class. “Get working on the bell work while I get attendance dealt with.”

The class was quiet which Dean loved since that day he got a little ugly. The whole class isn’t doing as well as they thought in his class. You actually had to work for you’re a in his class. Dean tapped away at the computer then stood and sat down at his podium.

At 36 weeks pregnant Dean tried to stay off his feet as much as he could. His stood he had at his podium had a back which he loved so he could lean back and be able to see everyone in the class. He could also see out into the hallway.

Everyone had their head’s down and working so Dean let them work, he didn’t really have much planned so he thought; Why not let them finish up? He glanced down the hallway and saw something dash down the hall towards his classroom. Dean abruptly stood and walked over to the door and it flung open revealing Sam with tears streaming down his face. “Sam?” Dean gasped as he pushed the moose into the hallway.

“Dean…” Sam sobbed. “M-mom…”

“What’s wrong with Mom?”

“She was in a—a wreck.” Sam choked out.

Dean placed a hand on his back and the other on Sam’s shoulder. “Is she ok?” Sam remained silent other than the sobs. Dean’s wall crumbled. His lip quivered and he let go of Sam’s shoulder and brought his hand to his lips. “Sam, tell me she’s ok?”

Sam’s knees gave out and he sobbed on the floor. Dean crouched to the ground as fast as he physically could. “She was DOA.”

Dean shook his head. Sam gripped the hem of Dean’s shirt sleeve at his wrist. Dean held Sam’s face up. Dean held back tears. Mary wasn’t supposed to be driving today. He had asked her to pick up Dot from school because she wasn’t feeling well. Dean gasped. “No, no, no, no…” Dean panicked. He stood up abruptly, leaving Sam confused on the floor. He flung open the door to his classroom and dashed/waddled to his desk. He whipped out his phone and brought it to his ear. “My name is Dean Winchester-Novak. I’m Mary Winchester’s son.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. “I know, Was Dot in the car?” Dean rubbed his belly roughly. “My daughter! Was my daughter in the car with her?”

Dean was panting. He was panicking and already couldn’t get a good deep breath with the baby is squishing his lungs. “What do you mean you don’t know?!” He yelled. He turned away from his students. He was still holding back tears. “How can you not know if there was a small 5 year old there in the back seat?”

Dean ended the call and stood. He looked at his phone and chucked the phone across the room over all the students heads where it hit the wall and broke into three or four different pieces. He picked up his classroom phone and called Cas. “Go to the elementary school and pick up Ethan and Haley and see if Dot is there.”

“This is important.” Dean gripped his stomach. His whole body hurt and his head was spinning. “Please?”

Dean ended the call. He didn’t grabbed anything but just left the room in a rush. Sam had left the hall. Dean saw Sam’s car leaving school as he rushed out. Dean rushed home and he whipped into the driveway; relieved to see Cas’s car there. He basically ran into the house. He flung the door open and rushed into the living room. Cas was pacing the living room. Dean looked around Ethan and Haley were sitting on the couch confused. Cas looked at the girls. “Dean, where is Dot? I got off work and picked up the girls only to find that Mary picked up Dot an hour ago. I called her cell and it went straight to voicemail.”

The tears that Dean had been holding back rushed to the surface and ran down his face uncontrollably. Dean hiccupped and brought one hand to his face and one to his stomach as he stared straight into Cas’s eyes. “Mom…Mom was in a wreck.”

“Oh my God.” Cas rushed over to Dean and cupped his face. “Is she ok? Did she have Dot? Is Dot ok?” Dean remained silent, like Sam had done to him. “Dean, are they ok?”

“Mom is dead.” Dean sobbed as he pulled Cas close.

Cas pulled Dean away and lead him to the couch. “You stay here with the girls.” Cas walked out the door and got in his car and drove to the elementary school and heading towards Mary’s house and easily found the wreckage. Traffic had clear and everything had been towed away, all but Mary’s car. Cas pulled off and got out of his car. A police officer was still there examining the wreckage.

“Excuse me, officer. Was this the wreck that just happened with Mary Winchester?”

“Yes, sir. It’s was cruel. It didn’t surprise me that she passed away. The car tipped on her. A drunk driver swerved over the median and T-boned the car and tipped it. Form what I can tell she was pulled over for some reason and on the passenger side of the car.”

“I think my daughter is in this car or around her.” Cas tried to not panic.

“She’s nowhere around here. My team looked for car parts and came up with no little girl.” The officer replied.

“S-she’s a kindergartener; 5 years old. She’s still in a car seat in the back.” Cas began to panic that his baby girl was trapped in the car either dead, dying, or seriously injured.

“We did find the right side back door a few feet away like it was open.”

Cas ran his fingers through his hair and ran over to the car and tried to find a way to see inside. He climbed up on the car and looked through the back door on the left hand side and saw his worst nightmare. Dot was unconscious still attached in her car seat. Her nose had been bleeding but that could have been from fear, cause that had been happening to her at night when she had nightmares. She had a few cuts with glass sticking into her from the door Cas was looking into broke and launched at her. Cas thought she was ok until he saw it…or didn’t see it. He couldn’t see Dot’s right leg. She was on her legs. Cas gasped and frantically looked around.

“MY DAUGHTER’S IN HERE!” Cas yelled and began to climb inside the car.

“Stay there, sir. Help is on the way. What is her condition?”

Cas was scatter brained. “Uh…u-unconscious, cuts with glass, bloody nose, and definite broke leg. Possible back injury and/or concussion.” Cas heard the sirens. He looked at the helpless little girl. Tears down his face. He felt for a pulse and it was weak. “Her pulse is weak!” He pushed the hair off her forehead. She had a fever, but that was possibly before the wreck. “You’re going to be just fine, sugarplum. Papa’s here. Papa’s gonna keep you safe. That’s my job. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. You’re going to be ok. Ethan and Haley will be so happy to see you and Daddy was will ecstatic. Stay with me sugarplum.”

That’s when Cas detached the car seat and the car was too be lifted up off them and Dot was sent to the hospital with news that would change their lives.

_******* _


	12. Even The Strongest Man Has His Weaknesses...

“Dammit, Cas, pick up.” Dean paced the living room. He was literally shaking. Every ounce of his body was forcing his panic down and causing his body to physically ache and send sharp pain throughout his body. Haley and Ethan were getting worried about Dot’s whereabouts. Dean didn’t have any straight answers.

“Daddy! What’s happening?” Ethan pulled on Dean’s nice khaki pants he was still wearing from school.

Dean hung up the house phone and looked down at Ethan and firmly rubbed his swollen middle. “Ethan, honeybun, Daddy is dealing with something very important right now. I can’t deal with you and Haley asking question I can’t answer.”

“Is Dot hurt? Is that why you are so scared, Daddy?” Haley asked. She sounded so innocent and so fragile. Dean just wanted to cuddle her and hold her tight and tell her everything she _wanted_ to her, but what kind of father would he be, by lying to his daughter about her sister’s health, when she will find out soon?

Dean didn’t look at Haley or Ethan…he couldn’t. He couldn’t only imagine the fear in their eyes. That’s when the phone rang. Dean picked it up without missing a beat. “Cas?”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.” His smile faltered when he heard the damage but his sugarplum was alive. He couldn’t have been any happier.

Before he could even set down the phone it rang again…it was Sam. He didn’t say hello when he clicked the green button. He knew Sam was going to talk about Mom. He just couldn’t. “Dean are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Dean whispered.

“What happened to your cell? I’ve called dozens of times and it goes straight to voicemail.”

Sam sounded frazzled. He had a right to be. His mom had just died in a car accident that shouldn’t even have happened. “My…my phone broke.”

“Come to the hospital. Dad and I are here waiting to see…to see Mom.”

Dean choked back tears. “Sam…I-I can’t.”

“Dean, I need my big brother. I need my brother here and tell me that everything is going to be ok and that she is in a better place. We are a family and Mama would want you to be here with us.”

“Everything’s _not_ going to be ok.” Dean spat out.

“What?”

“Mom wasn’t supposed to be driving today. I called her and asked her to pick up Dot from school because she wasn’t feeling well. It should be _me_ in the hospital dead! I should have picked up my own daughter from school and not _her_ , but I couldn’t take myself away from my job. Now, my mother is dead and my daughter is hurt. That’s on me. Everything’s not going to be ok, Sammy. Not this time.”

Sam was silent over the phone. Dean wiped tears from his eyes as a sharp pain grew again and his stress elevated. “You still there, Sammy?”

“You’re an idiot, Dean. It’s not your fault this happened. You didn’t know. Neither did mom. Don’t you dare say that it should be you in that accident? If you left Cas and I would be crushed. You don’t understand how much I look up to you still, Dean.” Sam said in a tone Dean knew that Sam was sobbing.

“Why would you look up to me? You’re a big shot lawyer man with a fancy office, fancy house, fancy car, and fancy suits. I’m a fucking high school English teacher living in a one story, three bedroom house, with a minivan, and baby, with a set of triplets, a baby on the way, a husband with a full time, long shift doctor job, and cheap suits. Why the Hell would you look up to me?”

“How can you care so little about yourself? You are the most selfless person I know. One of the bravest too. I don’t know anyone who would just decide to have a baby on the drop of a dime. You knew how much of a hassle babies were. You practically raised me with Mom while Dad was on business trips. I’ve been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. This isn’t your fault, Dean. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame the man who killed our Mom, but do not blame yourself. You’re not going to get into that place you were in with Lisa. I’m not letting that happen again. Now, please, come to the hospital. We need to see our Mom one last time.”

Dean nodded even though Sam couldn’t see the gesture. “I’ll be there soon.” Dean hung up and rubbed his belly and walked down the hall to the Sweet Pea’s room. “Eth, Hal, I have to talk to y’all.” Dean walked over to a chair and sat down. Ethan and Haley walked over to Dean and stared up at him with their separate but equally beautiful green eyes.

“Is Dot ok, Daddy?” Ethan asked sheepishly.

Dean smiled faintly. “Dot is going to be ok, but she is hurt bad.”

“What happened?” Haley asked placing her hands on Dean’s knee.

Dean ran his fingers through her wavy light brown hair. “Dot and Granny were in a car wreck this afternoon. Dot was hurt pretty bad…and Granny passed away.”

“Are we going to the hospital?” Ethan played with her long curly blonde hair.

Dean shook his head. “Not yet. You are going to Aunt Ruby’s house. Papa is going to come by before y’all go to bed and give you an update on Dotty and tuck you in.”

“What about you, Daddy?” Haley asked walking over to Dean’s side and plastering her face into Dean’s side and wrapped her arms around his bulge.

Dean didn’t like his daughters getting so clingy at the moment because his whole body hurt and he was too stressed to handle anything right now. “Daddy is going to stay with Dot tonight.” He stood from the chair. “Go put on your shoes and I’ll tie them once I get out of the bathroom, then I want you girlies to go potty.”

Dean walked into the bathroom as the little girls walked to their closet and grabbed their shoes. As he used the bathroom he thought he might change into more comfortable clothes since he was still in his monkey suit. He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and fumbled around from sweatpants and a t-shirt. Strangely, Dean felt a slight dampness to his boxers. It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to barely make it to the toilet at school this far along in his pregnancy. He change his boxer and slipped into change of clothes and walked into the living room where Ethan and Haley were sitting on the couch with their untied shoes on their feet.

Took less than 10 minutes for the girls to have their shoes tied and both of them gone to the bathroom. They were almost out the door when Haley barreled towards the trips room once again. “Haley? We gotta go, doll baby.” Dean gripped the counter on the island and placed his hand on his back as a pain hit him. The baby did not like him under this much stress.

Seconds later Haley darts out of the bedroom with a floppy light stuffed animal dog. Dot’s favorite toy. Ethan ran back into the bedroom. Dean sighed. Getting the girls out of the house was a long process. “Ethan, honeybun, come on, Aunt Ruby is waiting for us.”

Haley tugged Dean’s shirt. “Daddy?” Dean looked down at his little Daddy’s girl. “Can you give Dot, Melvin? She can’t sleep without him.”

“Sure, things buttercup.” Dean nodded. “Hold onto him until we get to Aunt Ruby’s. Ethan, honeybun, come on.”

Ethan trotted out carrying two items. “Haley, you almost forgot your blankie.” She hand her sister the pale pink knitted blanket. She was holding her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Bear.

“Are y’all ready to go?” Dean opened the front door. The two girls walked out and Dean closed and locked the door behind him. There was another pain throughout his body, but he forced himself to walk through it. “I know, little one. I’m trying to calm down.”

He helped the girls into their car seat and carefully drove to Sam and Ruby’s house. It was only a 10 minute drive and his body was hurting every 2 minutes. He just wanted to make sure two of his kids were safe with Ruby, say his goodbye to his mother, and be there for his other kid.

As they all walked to the door Haley held up Melvin for Dean to carry. She then proceeded to hold onto his free hand with a death grip. Dean rang the doorbell and they instantly heard movement and the door open. Ruby had a content face, which was different from her normal bubbly attitude.

“Go head on to the hospital, Dean. I got them under control.” Ruby nodded as she lifted Ethan into her arms. “Come on, Haley-bug. Tommy is waiting in his room to play with his cousins.”

She pressed herself into Dean’s side and held tight to his hand and wrapped her free hand around the back of his leg. Her face was plastered to his hip. “Haley, buttercup, I gotta go see Dot at the hospital. Papa will be here later tonight before bedtime.”

“Don’t leave, Daddy!” She whimpered squeezing tight around Dean’s leg.

“Haley. We are going to be gone forever. Papa and I just need to be at the hospital with Dot. She needs Daddy and Papa right now.” Dean rubbed the top of Haley’s head.

“I don’t want you to leave, Daddy.”

Dean didn’t let go of Haley’s hand but lowered himself to Haley’s level and looked into her eyes. “Haley, Granny and Dot were in a serious car accident. Granny passed away and Dot is in surgery right now. She needs Daddy and Papa more than ever.”

“Why is Dot in surgery?” Haley asked rubbed her teary eyes with her free hand.

Dean sighed and rubbed his belly for the pain came back. “In the accident the car flipped onto its side and Dot’s car door was open. Part of the car landed on Dots foot and her car seat landed on her leg. It was to broken to heal correctly. Doctors have to remove her leg.”

Haley gasped and let go of Dean’s hand. Tear bubbled down her face. Dean pulled her close. “Daddy, IS Dot going to be ok?” She whimpered.

“She’s going to be fine. She is just going to have to get used to walking differently than normal.” Dean rubbed her back. “Papa is gonna come here before bedtime and tell you what’s going on with Dot.”

Dean pulled Haley away and looked her in the eyes. “Give Dot a kiss for me.” Haley hiccupped.

“Of course.” Dean smiled. “I love you doll baby. Have fun with Ethan, Tommy and Aunt Ruby.”

Ruby came to the door empty handed. “Haley, you wanna go watch TV with me in the living room or do you wanna play with Tommy and Ethan?” Ruby asked softly.

Haley looked at her aunt and raises her hands over her head in a gesture of wanting to be lifted. Ruby smiled and pulled the little girl into her arms. Dean stood up and held his back with one hand and cradle the little stuffed dog in the other. “Can I watch TV with you, Auntie Ruby?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Ruby smirked as Haley twisted around to look at her father.

Dean stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, buttercup. Give Ethan a kiss for me.” Dean walked towards the car and was hit with another pain, but once again walked through it.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#** _

“Sammy.” Dean rasped as he stood by the metal table that held up Mary Winchester.

“I’m right here, Dean.” Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. John stood on the other side lightly holding his deceased wife’s cold hand. Reports said that Mary was hit by her car and knocked into the grass a few away then a tire of the other car ran over her stomach break her spine in half killing her almost instantly.

They were allowed a few minutes alone to say their goodbyes before she was sent off to be cremated just like she wanted. Dean closed her eyes as a tears slid down his face. He was still holding Dot’s precious little stuffed dog.

The pains were almost constant and hurt like a bitch. Dean hisses at the sudden pain and held his stomach. Sam looked over at his brother. “You ok, Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t think the little fella like all the stress I have been having the last few hours.” Dean held his back again. Dean looked at his mother and bent forward and lightly kissed her forehead. “I love you, Mom.”

He walked out of the room and down the hall where he stopped and held his stomach tightly as yet another pain him. Sam was right behind Dean and saw him in pain against the wall. “Dean, are you sure you’re ok?”

Dean nodded and tried to walk away but the pain continued he had to double over. That’s when a pressure hit his pelvis. “No, no, no, no…” Dean mumbled.

“What’s going on, Dean? Talk to me.”

“The…the baby is coming…it’s coming now.” Dean groaned.

Sam gripped Dean’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you checked into a room.”

Dean groaned again. “No, it’s time…right now.”

Sam stood straight. “I need some help here.” Sam crouched down to Dean’s level. “When you mean right now, do you mean really soon?” Sam sounded like a little kid.

“I mean I have to push at this moment.” Dean gripped Sam’s shirt.

“I need a nurse, a doctor…somebody. My brother is having a baby, right now.” Sam yelled. “Come on, Dean. Try to walk with me.”

Dean groaned. “No…nngh…can’t.” Dean held in a push. Sam saw a gurney getting rushed over to them.

“Hold on, Dean.” Sam rubbed Dean’s back.

“Find Cas and tell him the baby is coming. Tell him to stay with Dot.” Dean groaned as the nurse helped him onto the gurney.

“I’m not leaving you Dean.”

“Do it, Sammy.” Dean snapped.

Someone touched Dean’s shoulder. “I got it, Dean.” Another nurse said. It was Meg.

The nurse rolled quickly down the hall. Dean gripped the bed tightly and bit his lip to hold in his groans until one bubbled up along with the pressure. “ARGH!” Dean held his stomach ad bent his knees on the bed. “We are almost in a room, Mr. Winchester. Breathe like you are blowing out a candle.”

Dean shook his head. “Can’t wait. ARGH. So Strong.” Dean arched his back.

“Dean?” He heard. “Dean?”

It was Cas darting down the hall. “Cas? I told you to stay with Dot.”

“She is still in surgery and John is in the waiting room. Sam nodded and patted Dean on the arm and walked out.

They rolled Dean into a room but had no time to move him into the bed. They barely had time to take down his pants and check his progress. Dean was already pushing without permission. “Wait, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean stopped listening. He pushed harder and long. He wasn’t going to stop. Three pushed later and a little body slid out. Dean’s body went limp and he also was barely conscious. For the hours he had presumably been in labor he was running on pure adrenaline. Now he was about to crash. He just barely had enough energy to push the placenta out and move over to the awaiting bed and get cleaned up. Moments later Cas was holding a cleaned up newborn wrapped in a light blue blanket and pale blue hat.

“Dean, stay awake just a second longer.” Cas smiled.

“T’s a boy.” Dean slurred and blinked slowly. Cas put the baby boy in Dean’s arms. “Hey there Riley Lucas.”

“I like that.” Cas smiled.

Dean smiled. “Sorry little Carrot, you just missed your _amazing_ Granny, but I can tell you she will be watching over you.”

Cas gently lifted the newborn out of Dean’s arms. “Get some rest, baby. You deserve it. When you wake Dot should be out of surgery and in recovery.”

Dean nodded and drifted into unconsciousness. It was a dreamless sleep. He was numb more than anything. Too much for him to handle. So he slept, dreading seeing his daughter in her condition.

**_***_ **


	13. Hospital Pains

 

                Castiel sat in Dean’s room, sighing and hiding his emotions from everyone around him. Castiel knew how to hide his emotions. He worked with kids every-day and even had to tell a few they had cancer. Cas knew how to be professional and hide his feelings.

                This time he just wanted to be okay for his family. Dean was asleep and Castiel had to go see Dot. Dot he had the most trouble hiding his emotions with. His thoughts tangled like the webs of a spider and he felt it was never going to break.

                He kissed Dean’s forehead and left the room with a note telling him, he went to Dot’s room if he was too wake up. Cas hoped he wouldn’t. 

                Dot was in a room with Meg. “Meg?” Castiel asked opening the door, seeing Dot asleep and Meg by her side. Meg’s head popped up, and she smiled. “You came at the right time; she’ll be awake soon wanting her Papa.” Meg smiled, and brushed Dot’s bangs off her face, standing up letting Cas sit in her spot.

                Castiel sat down and looked at Dot, biting his lip and shaking his head. Meg sighed and looked back. “She’ll be okay, Cas…” Castiel nodded and breathed in. He couldn’t take seeing his baby girl hurt. A few minutes later Meg left the room, leaving Cas alone with Dot. Not even 5 minutes after that Dot’s eyes fluttered open, wide and blue. “P-papa?” She asked in confusion. Cas smiled shyly and held his daughter’s hand.

                “Hey Sweet-pea, you’re in the hospital. Everything is okay.” She tried sitting up, grabbing her back tightly, and screaming painfully loud. Cas didn’t panic as he was used to kids being like this, but the pain in his heart grew as he heard her speak. He held her hand tight and stood up so he was facing her. “Papa, my b-back h-hurts!” She whimpered and moved held her hands out to her Papa.

                Cas looked down and swallowed his spit. He carefully picked her up put her as he got on the bed, hearing her start to cry. He rubbed her arm and wiped her tears. “It’s okay baby girl, Papa’s here…I’ll make the pain go away.”

                She looked down and the crying stopped and turned into a head-throbbing scream. “PAPA, WHERE’S MY LEG? I-I CAN’T FEEL LEG, PAPA!” She screamed and tried getting out of Cas’s lap. “Ssssh sweetheart…it’s all going to be okay, okay?” Cas whispered and pulled her in, kissing her forehead. Dot shook her head. “W-where’s my leg Papa? What h-happened?” She cried into him.

                Cas bit his lip and looked up, avoiding the tears crawling from his tear ducts. “You were in a car accident; with Grandma Mary…Your leg was stuck under the car, so they had to—to take it off…”

                Dot looked down at her leg and looked at what was left of the other. She sobbed into her Father. “Is—is Grandma Mary o-o-okay?” She whimpered. Cas swallowed and looked down. “Sweetie…Grandma Mary, she passed out away.”

                Dot shook her head and yelled. “NO!” She screamed and sobbed. “It’s gonna be okay, Dot. It’s all gonna be okay. Papa’s here, I’m not gonna let you be hurt. It’s all okay.” Dot nodded and held onto her father until she eventually fell back asleep. Castiel laid her down and walked right outside the room, leaning against the wall, down to the ground. He bit his lips and let the tears off, shaking his head. He couldn’t handle seeing his baby girl hurt. He couldn’t.

                10 minutes later after Cas wiped his tears and took in a deep breath, he walked into the waiting room. John Winchester was the only person in there with his head resting on his hands that were pressed up against his face.

                He was shaking and seemed miserable. Cas realized a second later, he was crying. John Winchester _never_ cried, but he was at that moment. He was shedding tears.

                Castiel looked down and hoped he didn’t look like he was crying. He was going to talk to John. He walked over and sat right next to him, and put his hand softly on John’s shoulder as it moved up and down. John flinched, and looked up. His eyes were red and soft, like something bad had gotten in his eye.

                When John’s eyes connected with Cas’s he smiled a bit, and look down. “You know, it’s okay to cry when your sad, Mr. Winchester.” John kept on looking down, ignoring Castiel. Cas sighed. “Losing someone you love isn’t easy, I would know…I was afraid to cry. I didn’t cry, until the day I found out it was okay. I said never hold anything in, it’ll eat you alive. If actually say what happened, you’ll accept it.” John sighed and wiped his eyes.

                “Castiel, I’m not saying what happened…That’s ridiculous.” His throat was scratchy to the ears and Cas flinched hearing him talk. “Mr. Winchester—“

                “It’s John.” He spoke at a weak point. That was enough for Cas to know John knew Cas was right. John didn’t like Castiel very much from the beginning, but Cas knew he was trying now. “John, it’s okay.” Cas whispered.

                A sob broke out from John’s mouth and his head went down onto his thighs. “Mary died…” He broke down, and sobbed. Cas nodded and let a tear fall out his eye and patted John’s back. “Mary died a-and one of my grand-daughter has lost her leg…Why, Cas? Why?” He sobbed for once in his life, trying to breathe.

“Everything going to be okay Mr. Wi—John. Everything is going to be okay…”


	14. I'm Glad I Married You...

It was a long eight weeks but Dot was finally released from the hospital. She had her fitting for her prosthetic leg and started walking in it and was getting pretty good at it.

Dean could definitely tell Dot was still processing life without her leg, but she was coming around. Haley and Ethan were more than helpful with Dot. After she was released from the hospital, Dean and Cas set aside a week for Dot to stay home so she could readjust to home before she went back to school.

Dean didn’t really have to worry because he was already staying at home on paternity leave with Riley. Riley was a quiet baby. Dean could just carry him around and he’d be the epitome of calm. Dean could be with Dot while looking after Riley.

“Don’t fuss, little man. Daddy’s right here.” Dean smiled as Riley whimpered.

Dean lifted the infant in his arms and walked over to the changing table and quickly strapped him in a fresh diaper. He put Riley into his clothes for the morning and carried him into the kitchen. Cas was sitting in the kitchen in his scrubs and a slight bed head. Ethan and Haley were munching on their breakfast with smiles.

“Good morning.” Dean said softly. He leaned over and pecked Cas on the lips. “Is Dot still asleep?”

“No, she is getting dressed. She wants to go to school today.”

“Cas, it’s only Monday. She came back from the hospital on Saturday. Don’t you think things are going to fast?” Dean said as he started Riley’s bottle.

“Dean, I’m a pedestrian, I work with kids every day, some of them even worse than Dot’s situation. It’s not up to us to figure out when she’s ready. She’ll tell us if things are going too fast, or things are too much. Believe me, I want her here with you for a few more days, but she’s a thick headed as her Daddy.” Cas smiled. “She told me she wanted to see her friends. She wanted to go back to school and things to be normal again and I can’t stop her.”

Dean nodded and held the bottle up to Riley’s mouth. “Do you think she can handle it?”

“She’s been strong for the past two months. I have already given her the speech that if she likes she think things are too much she can just go to the nurse and I’ll come straight there. I also have already talked with Ethan and Haley about how people are going to stare at Dot. They should be there for her.”

“I’m glad I married you.” Dean smiled faintly.

Cas cocked his head to the side. “I’m glad I married you, as well, but what does that have to do with anything at the moment?”

“Cause I this point I would be a mess. Normally I would go to my Mom for help…but I can’t.” Dean whimpered. Cas stood and walked over to his husband and gently lifted his son into his arms. “I mean the last thing I told my mom was to drive safe…”

Cas rocked Riley as he finished slurping up his bottle. “Shhh, Dean, don’t think about the bad times, things of the good times.”

Dean let a tear roll down his face. He shook his head and stepped back. He never had time to mourn over his mother because he was with his new born son and his recovering daughter. Cas watched Dean fall apart slowly and down he was crumpling to pieces. Dean brought his hand to his face and retreated to their bedroom and quietly shut the door.

Dean walked into the master bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look like himself. He had lost all of his baby weight in a matter days because of stress. He just kept losing weight. His appetite was basically gone. Once it was because of Dot’s amputation, then her recovery and all the tears of loss, then the tears of pain, tears of failure, tears of self-image were all spread throughout a 8 week period…now Dean was finally getting to mourn his mother like Sam and his father had done 2 months ago.

He curled up in the bed and let his tears fall out of his eyes and across the bridge of his nose and onto the bed. He didn’t know how long he lay there until the door opened. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak, he just whimpered in short breaths as tears fell.

“Dean…” Dean heard Cas’s raspy voice. “The sweet peas got to school perfectly fine and I took Riley to Sam’s house. Ruby’s looking after him.”

“No, I can do it. I’m his Dad, it’s my job…” Dean sat up and looked at Cas, revealing his puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and running nose.

“Dean…” Cas sighed as he sat on the bed.

“I need to be to take care of my son.” Dean began to wipe his face and get off the bed.

Cas gently held Dean’s shoulders. “He’s my son too, Dean, I’m his father as well. I called in sick today, because you are falling apart. I know you have been put under a lot of stress and everything happened at once. You have been so strong for Dot. Stronger than I could have ever been.”

“Cas, you can’t call in sick. You need to be at work. Not with me.” Dean mumbled.

“I don’t _need_ to anything, but be with you and only _you_.” Cas answered. “What we are going to do is lay in bed and you’re going to tell me all the good memories you have had with your mother. I knew Mary, but not very well, I want you to tell me everything. I want you to let go. I want you to cry on my shoulder if you have to. I’m here for you. I don’t like to see you fall apart like this. I want to help you…as you know I am a doctor and know what’s good for you.”

Dean sniffed and nodded. “I love you. I hope you know that words can’t describe how much I love you, Castiel.”


	15. Sex Can't Solve Everything

 

Dean had told Cas everything good, and his crying was fading. He was smiling and his head was resting on Cas’s lap as Cas cruelled his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head. He sat up with Dean. “You alright now, baby?” Castiel asked, looking down at Dean. Dean nodded slightly.

“I’m as fine as I can get without her.” He sighed, smiling slightly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed his shoulder lightly. “It’s all okay, baby.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek, down to his neck. Dean grumbled a pulled-back a bit.

                “Baby…You’re gonna turn me on if you keep doing that with those lips of yours.” Cas smiled and sucked on Dean’s neck just long enough for it not to form a hicky. “That was what I wanted, unless you’re not in the mood. I just want to make you feel _physically_ good too baby.” Cas whispers and continues to suck on his neck.

                Dean bit his lip and nods, rubbing the back of Cas’s neck with the palm of his hand. Castiel licks the spot leaning up to Dean’s lip. Dean was going to have a nice big hicky there and Cas knew it. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do right now baby, _anything_.”

                Dean smirked and rubbed his hands over Cas’s shoulder, leaning down and kissing him on the lips. His lips were salty from the tears that had landed on them. Castiel licked them off smiling, holding dean tight, rubbing his arms up his shirt.

                Their lips smacked against each other and tongues fought for top. Cas won as Dean was too weak for dominance. Castiel shrugged off his shirt and got on top of Dean, smacking his lips into his. “What do you want me do, baby?” He whispered into Dean’s ear, biting lightly at the edges. Dean bit his lip and throwing his shirt over his head. Cas kissed all the way down to Dean’s nipples were he licked the perked tip.

                He let his teeth scrap the top and his hands play and tease with the other. Dean’s moans were like a drug to Cas, and Cas had to hear more. “You like this, baby?” Cas whispered, smirking as he kissed the hardened nipple.

                Dean nodded and leaned his head back. Castiel sat up started unbuttoning Dean’s pants, slipping them down to his ankles where Dean kicked him off the bed. His erection was throbbing and red, although Cas knew his was the same.  Dean tucked Cas’s pants off his bottom, making his erection pop out. His boxers had fallen with the pants.

                Sweat beat off both their bodies as Cas’s got back on top, biting lightly at Dean’s nipple. Dean humped his hips into Cas’s. He bit his lip from the friction. “You ready baby?” Castiel asked grabbing some lube, smirking. “More than ready…” Dean begged. Castiel nodded and swiped the sweat off his brow, smirking. He turned the bottom of lube upside-down getting a hand full, rubbing it all over fingers and Dean’s awaiting hole.

                Cas put 2 fingers in to start; he knew Dean could take it. The moan Dean let out was almost enough for Cas to dig in deeper, but he knew Dean couldn’t take that much. Cas scissored Dean with both fingers, groping his ass and biting neck lightly; just enough to get a sound off of his lover.

                Dean’s toes curled and he bit his lip from moaning too loud. “I’m ready Cas!” Dean yelled out. Cas smirked and moved down to get more lube. He rubbed a bunch over throbbing cock that was leaking pre-come. Not as if Dean’s wasn’t too.

                Dean quivered as Cas’s cock slid into him with a glob noise. “Fuck-“ He cursed. “You’ve gotten so tight, baby…” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear as he slid his hand down to his lover’s dick. He thrust into him with power, his hips hitting Dean’s thighs.

                Dean and Cas both were panting and pre-come was sliding onto Cas’s hand. “Come on me Baby…Cool down…” Cas whispered as he nipped Dean’s collarbone. Cas pumped him fast, wanting him to come first. Castiel was panting as he thrust into his partner’s ass. Before Cas even knew it he was coming into Dean’s hole with Dean coming into Cas’s hand. He couldn’t even tell who burst first.

                Cas fell onto Dean, kissing him once more before rolling over. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his lover. “Feeling any better?” Cas asked smiling wide. Dean smiled a little and kissed Cas’s cheek. “Yes, I’m feeling a lot better baby…at least for now.” He sighed. Cas got closer to him cuddling into his side.

                He lightly kissed his shoulder. “I know sex doesn’t solve anything but it does make you feel good.” Dean chuckled and lightly punched Cas, friendly. “Hey!” Cas smiled as Dean sat up lightly kissing Cas on the lips. Cas laughed in the kiss and rolled over onto of him again. He looked over at time. “We still have 2 hours left…” Cas smirked.

                Dean rolled his eyes. “Shower?” Cas nodded. “Shower Sex?” he asked, getting a wink and kiss in return. Cas heard the shower running and would come in a minute. He felt like Dean was going to be okay although Cas, was trying his hardest to hide the pain of his daughter. He blamed himself.

                “Babe, you coming?” Dean yelled from the bathroom. “Yes!” Cas smirked, getting up off the bed to the shower. At least he’d feel fine for now too.


	16. 4 Years Later

**_4 YEARS LATER…_ **

“Leadership.” Dean stood in the front of his class. “What does that really mean? How does one show leadership?” Class was almost over and he still had to give this assignment so he was rushing. “The paper I just gave out is a 4 part assignment. For right now, the first part is due Monday. All you have to do is watch 6 short videos about leadership and write a 1 to 3 paragraph summary about each video.”

The whole class groaned.

Dean laughed. “Hey I could have just said that that whole assignment is due Monday. But I am a kind and gentle soul and know that the whole world doesn’t rival around me. I know that you actually have other classes.” Dean smiled and sat on his desk. “I also don’t want to sit down at grade all of those assignments at once. That’s why I didn’t give you homework last night. So I didn’t have to grade tonight or over the weekend.”

“What’s so important about this weekend?” A girl asked from the back.

“Tomorrow me and my husband are going to the doctors and are finding out the gender of the babies.” Dean smiled. “Also, The sweet peas birthday is Sunday.”

“How old are they again?”

“They are turning nine.” Dean smirked. “Be glad I had a family. Before I had my trips y’all would be barely keeping your head above water.” That’s when the bell rang. “Y’all have a great weekend and get some work done.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*(** _

“Daddy!” A little boy squeal trotting down the hall towards Dean classroom. Dean looked up from his papers and took off his reading glasses.

“Shh, Riley, there are classes going on.” Dean heard Sam try to whisper as he opened the door.

Dean watched as the little dark brown haired boy with big green eye charged over to him. He effortlessly lifted the little tot and plopped him in his lap. “Thanks for picking him up today, Sammy.”

“No problem, Dean. He was so eager to get here. He was talking about it that whole care ride.”

“How was preschool today, carrot?” Dean shook his son gently.

“Good!” He squealed.

Sam smiled. “I gotta head back to work.”

“Ok, later Sammy.” Dean bounced Riley on his knee.

After a while Riley slid off Dean’ lap and he could start grading again. He watched as RIlay played on the ground with his action figures in his “bookbag”. He really got into grading until he was zapped back into reality when he heard his door open again. He smiled when he saw a familiar face he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Wow, I’d never thought I’d see the day. Miss Gabby Santos.” Dean smiled and stood to his feet. “It’s good to see you again. How are you?”

“I’m good, it’s been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were heavily pregnant and you ran out of the classroom in a panic.”

Dean laughed. “Right, I never came back that you to explain what had happened.”

“What happened?” she asked walking over to one of the desks and sat down.

Dean walked over to a desk beside her and rubbed the back of his neck. “My mother and one of my daughters were in a pretty serious car accident.” Dean cleared his throat. “My mom passed away and my daughter lost a leg.”

“Oh my God.” Gabby gasped. “How long after that did you have your baby?”

“That day…I was under a lot of panic and stress that I aggravated the baby and sent me into labor and I was so panicked I didn’t even realize I was in labor until I was almost fully dilated.”

“How is your daughter? Which one was it?” Gabby scratched her head. “Oh God, I can’t think of their names.”

“It was Dot. Ethan, Dot, and Haley. It was Dot who was in the crash. She is doing better. She still has her days where she get frustrated and she is just having a bad day, even after 4 years, but she’s tough.”

She nodded. “So who is that little boy over there?”

“That’s Riley. He is what was inside me the year I had you as a student.” Dean smirked.

“Oh God, I didn’t even put two and two together.” She laughed. “So he’s four.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked over at the little tot who was extremely focus on the two action figure fight to the death. “If I remember correctly, you were pregnant four years ago.”

“Yeah, I was, and now I’m not.”

Dean could tell something was wrong about this subject. He knew that there was a real reason Gabby came to him. He leaned forward to the young woman. “Gabby, what’s going on? I tell that you had a reason to come now to see me. I know that for a fact, because you and I didn’t quite get along. You can tell me.”

“I never understood how you could do that, Mr. Winchester. You can always see through people. You always know when something is up.”

“Hey, what can I say? It’s a gift.”

Gabby smiled and looked down at her hands. “I am talking with my family again. I graduated college and found an apartment near my job. The baby…I gave her up for adoption when she was first born. It’s an open adoption so I can see whenever I want. Her parents have already told her that she was adopted and that I’m her mom. I visit her on holidays and her birthday. Her parents invite me to party and get togethers for her. I’m really involved with her life.”

“That’s good. You did the right thing. Kids are hard work and you have to know that you get handle a child before taking on the role.” Dean smiled. “What’s her name?”

“Rosie.” She pulled out her phone. “You wanna see her?”

“You gotta picture?”

“Of course.” She laughed. “She’s my daughter.”

Dean heard little feet trot over to him. “Daddy!”

“What’s up, Carrot?” Dean lifted the boy into his lap.

“When are we going home?” He asked nuzzling down in Dean’s chest.

“Are you sleepy, already?” Dean scoffed. “Boys are supposed to hate bedtime, you usually do.” Gabby laughed and showed a recent picture of the little curly haired girl. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She smiled.

Dean looked down at his son. He had a pained look on his face. “You alright, Monkey?”

The little boy shook his head softly. “Don’ feel good, Daddy.”

“You’re tummy hurt or your head hurt?” Dean felt Riley’s forehead. “You do feel a little warm.”

“My tummy, Daddy.” Riley whimpered.

“I should go, and you should too.” Gabby stood.

“It’s good seeing you again. Feel free to visit again.” Dean smiled as he gently rubbed Riley’s aching belly. He watched Gabby walked out the room before standing and carrying Riley to his desk chair. “Are you going to throw up, buddy, or does it just hurt.”

Riley whimpered and gripped Dean’s shirt tight. As a precaution Dean grabbed the trash can and he grabbed his stuff and locked up and walked to his car. He strapped Riley into his car seat and handed him the trash can. “If you feel like you are going to throw up do it in the trash can, ok, Buddy?”

Dean got in the driver’s seat and popped out his phone once they got on the road. “Hey, how distraught would you be if I can’t make it to the doctor’s appointment?”

“Very. Meg has been telling me that today I have been very mood swingy and emotional. What’s going on that you might not be able to make it?”

There was a burp from the back seat, and then there was another burp which proceeded to turn into puke into the trash can. “Riley just puked. He started feeling bad about half an hour ago, and he’s running a bit of a fever, and now he just puked. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Dean, we were going to find out the genders today.” Cas moaned.

“Cas, babe, I don’t know what to tell you. Our youngest son is sick. We could have never seen that coming.”

“You’re right. Cas was silent for a moment. “If you’re not going to be there I don’t want to know the genders.”

Dean shook his head even though he knew Cas didn’t know what he was doing…he was on the phone. “I can always find out at the next appointment or you can tell me. It’s not a big deal. I’ll call Dad and tell him to bring the girls home instead of to the hospital.”

“No, I don’t wanna know at all. It was destiny. We weren’t supposed to know the genders. It was a sign.”

Dean smirked. “Whatever. Have fun at the appointment. I love you.”

“Give Riley a kiss for me.”

Dean smiled and pulled into the driveway. He got out and pulled the whimpering four year old out of the car. He dialed John’s number and held the phone to his ear. “Hey Dad, you can just bring the girl home. Riley is sick so I can’t really go to Cas’s appointment.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Oh, no, it’s the opposite of good.”

_******* _


	17. 5 months Earlier

 

                **_5 months earlier…_**

****

“Castiel, I know you got promoted in all, but you’re drunk off your ass.” Meg said taking Castiel home from work early. They had a promotion party for Castiel…maybe refilling Castiel’s glass every 5 minutes wasn’t the best thing to do.

                “I am perfectly, perfect fine, M-meg.” Castiel slurred. “I have not drunk in soooo long…”

                Meg rolled her eyes. “Well, this is your place, mister. Do you need help getting in?” She asked politely. Castiel laughed and shook his head, opening the door. “F-fuck no, ‘s got this.”

                He got out of the car and tripped over his feet. Meg rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you got this?”

                “I f-fuckin’ got it.” He mumbled, wasted. He slowly started walking to the door, Meg watching him as until he got to the door.             Cas knocked on the door, leaning on it as well so when John opened it he fell right onto him.

                “Oops…I f-forgot that opened. S-silly me.” He giggled, getting back up grabbing onto the edge of the wall. “Castiel, are you…drunk?”

                Cas began laughing. “Just,” he used his fingers to show how drunk he was, “just a little d-drunk…” John rolled his eyes like Meg and wrapped his arm around Cas’s body. “F-fuck you, I don’t neeeed no help.” Cas slurred, almost getting angry at John, then laughing at himself.

                “Papa!” Cas heard from below him. Riley was looking right at him. The only reason John would be there was if the kids were home from school. “Riley, your Papa is not feeling well right now, so I’m going to take you and your siblings to my house for tonight, okay?”

                Riley nodded. “Papa, what’s wrong?” Riley asked tugging on Cas’s pants. Cas laughed and looked down. He patted Riley’s head. “You would-would be a cute p-pet.” Castiel laughed John making him go sit down. “F-fuck you, J-john I can s-stand if I wanna to.” Castiel said slapping John’s arm so lightly. John looked him dead in the eye. “Castiel don’t say word until I am gone.”

                Castiel smiled. “I-if you gimme ‘nother beeeer.” John rolled his eyes and gave him one more. If it would shut him up, he would be okay. “Riley, can you get the girls and tell them to get to the car and that we’re going to my house.”

                Riley nodded and ran off. John got on the phone moments later with Dean, telling him to get home. After that John and the kids left, seeing the Impala as they are leaving. “Castiel, John told me you were home and that you—“

                Castiel was sitting on the kitchen table now with nothing but a his scrub pants on, drinking the last of the beer John gave him. “’Ey Ba-by!” Cas smirked. “You look reeeaaally nice, in that s-suit.”

                Dean sighed and put his bag down. “Cas, how much did you drink and why?”

                “I drunk a loooot and—and ‘ot a fuckin promot-tion.” Castiel said getting off the table, and going over to Dean, smiling. “Now, I can work from hooome, a loooot mooore.” He slurred out, trying to undo the buttons on Dean’s t-shirt.

                “Cas, baby, what are you doing?” Dean laughed. Drunk Castiel was a no filter-happy-horny drunk. “’s tryin to unbutton your s-shirt.”

                Dean smiled. “Let me help you out there baby.” Dean smirks, unbuttoning his shirt. Cas giggles and becomes touchy feely with Dean, trying to unbutton his pants. “F-fuck me, d-dean. I’m soooo tight.” He slurred out giving him sloppy kisses on the chest.

                “’S been to…to long.” Cas said sitting down on the floor. “You want to do it, on the floor?” Dean asked smirking at his wasted boyfriend. “Whaddu talkin’ bout? F-fuck me in t-the assssshole.”

                Dean laughed and picked his boyfriend up. “Let’s just go to the bed.” Cas nodded. “F-fuck me hard D-dean.” Dean laid Cas down and got on top of him, taking off Cas’s pants. Castiel bit his lip. Dean kissed Castiel. He knew from the past that you did what Cas wanted when he was drunk. If you didn’t he’d keep drinking because he didn’t know any better. If you took it away from him then he’d be angry and angry drunk Cas was worse than totally wasted Cas. Dean knew also that sex knocked him out.

                Dean quickly took off his own pants and boxer, kissing Cas up and down close to his cock. Cas smiled and began taking off his boxers. It was certainly going to be sloppy sex.

                Dean grabbed the lube from off the desk. There was no condoms left he noticed, but was he going to deal with angry Cas over not having a condom? No.

                Dean stuck his fingers into Cas, taking him by surprise. “Ooooh, baby…magic fingers.” He slurred out. Dean really scissored him out. It had been a _long time_ since Cas had bottomed. Dean pressed kisses against Cas body as Cas kept touching Dean’s cock, rubbing it lightly, almost teasing.

                “Fuuuck me, Dean!” Cas yelled as he thrust his hips into the air wanting him. “Baby, you’re so tight. It’ll hurt. You need more prep.” Dean said as he continued to scissor his lover, going deep. Cas moaned louder than usual not being able to control himself.

                “Babbby, I-I-I gotta have ya.” Cas mumbled, closing his eyes, rubbing his own cock now. Dean stuck another finger in quickly, making sure Cas could take it. Cas bit his lip and gripped the sheets. As soon as Dean took his fingers out, Castiel was sitting in his lap, dry humping him, and kissing and nipping his body.

                Dean bit his lip and grabbed the lube, rubbing it over his throbbing member, slowly putting it into Cas, until he bottomed out. Cas moaned pushed himself up and down on Dean’s lap. He quickly got tired and got on his hands and knees. “Doggy-y fuckin’” Cas laughed as Dean crashed into his ass again. He could feel his climax coming so he rubbed himself firmly until he was shooting, letting his head drop. Soon after Dean was cumming into Cas, resting his head on Cas’s back until he pulled out.

                “I loooooove ‘ya soooo mu-ch baaaby.” Castiel slurred closing his eyes. Dean smiled and got off the bed slowly. “’M so happy, I could just—just…” Cas mumbled before he slowly put his hand over his mouth and began burping. Dean grabbed the trash-can just fast enough for Cas to puke right into the bucket.

                Castiel laughed, and groaned. “I loooove ‘ya that—that mu—“ only to puke again. Dean sighed, it was going to be long night.

 

                **_1 months later…_**

               

                “Cas, baby, I made you some coffee in the kitchen. You gotta get up.” Dean said shaking Cas awake. Cas groaned, but opened his eyes. “Can you help me up?” Cas asked. Not a second later Dean pulled Cas up and kissed him on the lips. Cas pulls back and coughs, shaking his head. “You taste like coffee.”

                “Yes, that would make sense, since I just drank coffee.” Dean laughed as Cas got up rubbing his eyes. “And I thought you liked it when I tasted like coffee?”

                Cas stretched and looked at his husband. “It’s not the taste, it was the smell.” Dean gave him a confused look as Cas got up, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dean came in behind him, going into the cabinet to get his deodorant. As soon as the he undid the cap Cas was done for.

                He grabbed his mouth, quickly moving over to the toilet, throwing up. Dean put it away and walked over to his husband rubbing his back. “When that was out of nowhere…what happened?” Dean asked. Cas looked up, and shrugged. “I smelled your deodorant and I felt really sick.” Cas said, making Dean go and throw it away.

                “Don’t go to work today, baby. You don’t need to get other people sick.” Dean said helping him up. “Okay…I feel fine now, though…” 

                Cas walked into the kitchen, Riley, Dot, Ethan, and Hailey all eating their cereal. As soon as he spelled the coffee he saw it coming again. “Oh no!” He yelled, running past Dean to the bathroom again. Dean sighed, walking back to him.

                Castiel was throwing once again, only making it to the sink this time. Dean frowned. “Damn, you haven’t been this sick since, the hangover you had last month.” Dean said feeling his lovers head. Cas nodded. “The coffee. I smelled the coffee and it happened…”

                “That’s weird, last time that happened to you, you were…” It was like a light went off in Dean’s  mind. Cas looked up at Dean, shaking his head. “No…no…We don’t need another kid. Please don’t tell me, I’m pregnant.”

                “I think you’re pregnant Cas. We had sex a month ago, and you were bottom.”  Dean smiled. “Do we have an extra test in here? From when you found out about Riley?” Cas asked, rubbing his forehead. “I think so, they should be in here.” Dean said looking into the cabinet and finding 1 left. “Here you go, baby. Good luck.” He laughed. Cas could hear one of his daughters asking if he was okay, and maybe Riley by their side.

                Hours later, the test came out to be positive. Dean and Cas had stayed home from work that day. “Dean, what are we going to do?” Castiel asked. “We barely have the time and room for these 4 kids. How can we deal with 1 more?”

                Dean pressed his lips together. “I remember you saying something a long time ago about Meg and Crowley wanting another.”

                “You really think they’ll want one that is from us? Not even 50% theirs?” Cas asks not even remember that they had said that themselves. “Well, why don’t you call them.”

                “Good question…” He said more to himself than to Dean. He picked up the phone and called Meg as Dean went into the bathroom, to clean up. “Hello?” Crowley answered. “Hey Crowley, I know it’s pretty early, but I have a question for you.”

                “It’s not too early. Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital, anyway?”

                “Supposed to yes, but I couldn’t today.”

                “Why not? You seem fine.” Crowley seemed to chuckle over the phone. “Well, that’s kind-of the reason I’m calling you.” Cas says smirking a bit.

                “Alright, speak.”

                “I just found out, I’m pregnant…again. I know a long time ago Meg told me, you and her wanted a kid and—“

Castiel heard laughing over the phone. “What’s so funny?” He asked, almost angry. Crowley was certainly laughing now. “Oh Castiel, you haven’t heard? I would have thought for sure Meg told you.” Crowley laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked pretty pissed off. “Castiel, Meg is almost 5 months pregnant. She’s almost showing. You never came by and talked, so we took our chances. I’m sorry, but we’ve got enough right now. You Winchesters should use a thing called a condom.”

“Fuck you…” Castiel mumbled under his breath. Crowley could be real dickhead if he wanted to be. Hanging up, Cas walked over to Dean. He laid his head on his shoulder, and let a tear fall down his eyes. “Damn hormones.” He said making Dean laugh, rubbing his husbands back. “They don’t want ‘em?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, wiping his eyes.

“No…apparently Meg has been pregnant for 5 months. I didn’t even know…” Cas sighed, hugging his husband. “What are we going to do, Dean?” He frowned. Dean kissed his forehead. “We’ll do as we always have. We’ve been through a lot worse than this, having 1 more isn’t so bad.”

Cas looked up and nodded. “Okay…”

“I love you, Cas. We’re going to have another baby…”

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel smiled, hugging Dean. Dean touched Cas’s belly and smiled. “Now, let’s go get back in bed and sleep. It’s been a long morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Sweet Peas & Carrots but not the end of this series! We are going to a new story in the Side Dishes very soon!


End file.
